


Fearless Love - Fred Weasley

by bauevans



Category: Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Weasley Twins - Fandom, george weasley - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred Weasley Smutfic - Freeform, Fred WeasleyxOC, Harry Potter Crossover Fanfiction Prompts and Challenges' Xmas Fanfic Gift Exchange 2020, Original Character(s), Top Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauevans/pseuds/bauevans
Summary: Adelaide Frost was an outgoing, cheerful, and happy hufflepuff on the outside, however, to others she was a cunning, assertive, and ambitious slytherin. She was sorted into slytherin on her first day at Hogwarts, but the sorting hat decided she would fit better into hufflepuff. Adelaide feared she would get put into slytherin because she didn't want to end up like her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. The only people who actually knew who Adelaide's mother was were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, The Tonks', The Malfoys, and a few Hogwarts professors. It killed Adelaide to lie to her friends, but she'd rather be a liar than have people hate her because of her mother.The story begins the summer before Adelaide's seventh year at Hogwarts. She'd been in a relationship with Cedric Diggory, since their second year at Hogwarts, but aren't together due to his death. She struggled with coping by using drugs, but eventually got better and had her foster mother, Andromeda Tonks, obliviate the pain and guilt she felt about his death. She wanted nothing but to get back to her normal life she had lived before Cedric died, so her best friends did everything they could to bring her back to her happy self.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Intro/Background Info

TW: this story will contain heavy smut, language, drinking, drugs, panic/anxiety attacks, self harm, and possibly EDs.

This chapter is going to just give some information.

Adelaide Frost was adopted by Andromeda and Ted Tonks when she was about 5 years old due to her mothers incarceration in Azkaban. Adelaide's father took her from Bellatrix and brought Adelaide to the Tonks' because he knew they were a better fit as a family. No one ever heard from Adelaide's father afterwards, it was assumed he had died, but no one knew for sure.

Adelaide had grown up with the Weasley twins and Adrian Pucey. She was around them constantly due to their parents all being good friends. It wasn't just the Weasley twins Adelaide was around. She always spent time with the whole Weasley family. There wasn't a summer she didn't spend a couple weeks at The Burrow. Not to mention all of the time she was there when they were home-schooled before Hogwarts. She had the most interactions with the twins and Ginny. She was the only girl who was ever around The Burrow constantly. Sure Bill and Charlie had their share of girlfriends and female friends that would come over, but Adelaide was there more than all of them combined. To Ginny she was like an older sister, and Adelaide didn't mind because all she had was an older foster sister, Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks and Adelaide got along quite well, but Tonks was a couple years older than Adelaide, so she felt she was too cool for Adelaide. When it came to school and afterschool activities, the two didn't always see eye to eye, but they had other unique things in common. Like Tonks, Adelaide was a metamorphagus, but it wasn't her hair that would change colors, it was her eyes. Tonks always seemed to embrace her gifts, but Adelaide hated them. She wished she could've been normal. She had already felt like an outcast enough, and having her eyes constantly change made her feel even more self conscious. Not to mention, she always struggled with controlling it. She never knew when to change her eye colors back. As she got older, she found it easier to tell when they changed or how to change them back, but as she matured, so did her powers. She had also learned that she was able to manipulate nature and produce wandless magic.

There were a few people who helped with her insecurties though. Those people were Fred and George Weasley, Adrian Pucey, and Lee Jordan. Those four were her closest friends after Cedric died. She had grown up with the Weasleys' and Pucey, so she had already been super close with them. She met Lee on her first day at Hogwarts not long after Cedric, and they clicked immediately. With Lee and Adelaide constantly being around the twins, it allowed them to get closer and grow a strong friendship.

It was really common to see Adelaide sitting under one of the columns at Hogwarts coming up with song lyrics, journaling, or writing stories. She loved anything to do with writing. Once the twins and Lee found out about Adelaide's love of song writing and music during their 3rd year, they suggested to start a band. Adelaide was hesitant at first, but with the boys constant nagging, she gave in. She felt it could be a good escape for herself from all of the constant stress and anxiety she was under. They decided to call the band The Mischeif's. The name was Fred and George's idea because of the Maurader's Map. Fred and Lee were on guitar, George was on drums, and Adelaide was lead vocals. However, she did play the guitar and keyboard sometimes.

It was always rumored that Fred Weasley had had feelings for Adelaide, but she just thought they were just rumors since she was with Cedric and Fred's constant line of girls. Next to Cedric, she cared about Fred the most. It was different with him. She was always worried about the way he would react to the things she did, and it wasn't like that with the other guys. She just had a different connection with Fred, and she was about to see how different that connection was.

AN: This is my first actual fanfiction. This story is also on wattpad and inkitt, so check it out there if you want. The username is the same as this one. I love when I get ideas from you guys, so comment any suggestions or request you might have. I am basing this fanfiction off of my DR, but I am open to anything. I am not sure how long this is going to be, but if you guys like it and want me to keep going, i will. I am a high school student who also does sports, so please bare with me about updating. I am going to try and update as much as I can. PLEASE comment on the chapters so I know people like it and are reading it, and it will also tell me if I should keep updating or not. If you guys ever need anything please message me. I have a tiktok and it is @voidevanss so you can also contact me on there. Love you guys, Marissa


	2. the letter

Hi guys! Here goes the first chapter of the book. I have a spotify playlist for reading/writing on wattpad if you wanted to check it out my acc is marissahazel54 and my tiktok is voidevanss. Hope you enjoy the book! -M

TW: talks about using drugs

I woke up this day like I have for the past week and a half, numb and alone. I never knew how to act around people anymore. My parents and Tonks treated me like I was living in a bubble and I hated it. I was just glad I had Adrian coming over for the weekend.

It was around 1 o'clock when I heard the knock at the door. I jerked my head around and saw him. I jumped up and ran to the door. I swung it open and embraced him in the biggest hug ever.

"Adrian, bloody hell. You weren't supposed to be here for a couple more hours," I said.

"I just missed you too much," he answered with the biggest smile. I pulled him in for another big hug. Adrian picked up his bag and walked inside my large house. "I always forget how big your house is."

I laughed, "You say that every time you come here."

"Well, it's true." We laughed and just walked in silence for a second. "So, how have you been with... everything?"

"Adrian," I glared at him.

"Addy, I have to ask."

I took a deep breath and answered the question, "I'm fine. You know what my mum did, I sent you a letter."

"That's why I asked. Getting something obliviated is a big deal, you know."

"Whatever," I said and walked to sit on my couch. Adrian followed right behind me. "I'm fine. It's weird waking up with such a numb feeling everyday, but my mum said the feeling will go away overtime."

"Well, I'm here, so maybe I can help it leave faster. I have been known to be pretty fun," he said with a smirk.

"Really? I've never heard anyone say that before," I said trying to stifle my laugh.

"Oh really?" He tackled me to the ground and started to tickle me. I knew it was going to happen since he had always done this to me since we were 7.

"Okay okay okay. You win," I said in between laughs. "You're fun. Please, I concede."

He stopped tickling me and just looked at me from above. "I knew you'd concede. Have you talked to Fre-"

"Adrian, darling," My mum cut him off. "I thought I heard you two laughing down here."

"Sorry I came early, Andromeda. I just missed Adelaide."

"Oh, no worries, dear. We love having you around," my mum assured him with a smile. "Should I grab Gipley to bring up your bag?" She called over Gipley, our house elf.

"No, it's alright. I got it." Adrian picked up his bag and walked up to my room.

Gipley walked over to me and pulled on my shirt. "Hey, Gip."

"Gipley didn't know Mr. Adrian was coming over," she said.

"He's just staying for the weekend." Her smile grew. "You can call him Adrian, Gipley."

"Gipley will call Mr. Adrian just 'Adrian'," she muttered while walking away.

I laughed at the silly house elf. I loved her. She has been with us before I was even there. Gipley always made me feel whole, and comforted me through my many panic attacks.

"I'm going upstairs to hang out with Adrian. We'll come down for dinner," I announced.

"Okay, dear."

As I walked up the stairs, I bumped into my dad. "Hi, dad."

"Hi, pumpkin. What are you up to?"

"Adrian's here. I'm going to hang around with him."

"Alright," he said and started to walk down the stairs.

I opened my door and saw Adrian pulling a jumper out of his bag to put on. "Cold?" I asked.

"Little bit," he said with a laugh. I walked over to shut my window. "So, have you talked to Fred or George?"

"Uhh," I hesitated to answer while looking at the unopened letter from Fred on my nightstand.

He saw me look at the letter and went to grab it. "Adelaide! He wrote you and you haven't opened it?"

"I'm afraid he's going to yell at me in it. I know he's still mad about me using again." I slid down on the floor up against the bed. I had tears ready to break the surface. "I promised him I wouldn't use again and I did. I just-"

"Adelaide," Adrian cut me off. "Fred loves you. He knows how hard Cedric's death was for you and how hard it still is. He just wishes you didn't hurt yourself to cope."

"I know. Have you talked to him?"

"I told him about what your mum did because I figured you hadn't talked to him."

"Yeah, I haven't. Thanks for telling him."

"Of course. Why don't you open your letter. I'll be right here while you do. If you want, of course."

"I want," I said with a laugh.

I peeled open the letter and started to read it.

Hi Love,

It's Fred. I wanted to write to you and see how you were. I talked to Adrian and I heard he was going to spend a couple days with you. I'm glad. He also told me about what you're mum did. I know that must've been hard. I know this summer is going to be hard for you, so I wanted to see if you wanted to spend the first month with us? I was thinking it could help you feel normal again. Plus, Bill and Charlie are coming down for a little bit, and I know they miss you. We all do, especially me and my mum. She really wants you to come over. She said you can stay in our room or Ginny's room if you want. Please write back soon. Have fun with Adrian.

Yours, Freddie

I laughed at his letter. It was always my favorite to stay at The Burrow, especially when Bill and Charlie were there. Talking about dragons with Charlie was the best because he knew so much, and Bill was just cool. I wanted to go so bad, but I didn't want them to treat me differently or act weird around me.

I handed Adrian the letter so he could read it and ran downstairs to ask my parents what they thought.

"Can I stay at The Burrow for a month? Fred asked and Molly said it was alright."

My parents just looked at each other and then looked at me. "Pumpkin, are you sure you're up for that?" My dad asked me.

"It's Fred and George. Of course I'm up for it." They looked at each other again. "Come on. Out of everyone they will help me get back to my normal self, and then you can stop treating me like I'm in a bubble."

"You can go," my mum said.

I squealed and hugged them both before running upstairs to Adrian.

"What did they say?"

"They said yes," I said while jumping.

"I'm glad. You could use some Weasley twin time." We both laughed at his comment. "Well come on then. Write him back."

"Bloody hell, Pucey. Give me a second to breathe."

"No time for that aye"

I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote him back.

Hi Freddie,

Sorry it took a while to answer. I would love to go to The Burrow. My parents told me it was alright, so write back with when you want me to come.

-Adelaide

_______

I spent the next couple of days having fun with Adrian and writing letters with Fred. I was going to his house tomorrow. Adrian helped me get back into quidditch. I was the hufflepuff keeper and captain, so he told me there was no way I could quit.

Once it was time for Adrian to leave, we bid our goodbyes. We promised we would write to each other all summer, so we didn't have to worry about catching up when we go back to school.

I finished packing up my trunk when Remus and Tonks walked into my room.

"You ready?" Remus asked.

"Should be. Are you two bringing me to The Burrow?"

"No. Dad is. We just came to say bye. We're going to be with Sirius this summer," Tonks answered.

"That doesn't mean we aren't an owl away," Remus added. I laughed and we all said goodbye. Before leaving, Remus brought my trunk downstairs.

After the two of them left, I said goodbye to my mum and Gipley. I then took my dad's hand and apparated to The Burrow.

It was a bumpy ride, but once we hit the ground I looked up and saw the funky house I loved so much. I let go of my dad's hand and saw my favorite ginger's through the windows of the house.


	3. the deal

The first ginger to see me was Ginny. Her smile lit up and she ran out of the house. She jumped into my arms.

"I missed you so much," she stated.

"I missed you too, Gin."

It wasn't long after my dad brought my trunk in the house, two twins ran out and tackled me to the ground.

I could barely see anything with their long red locks hanging in my face. I tried to push them off of me, but they were much stronger than me. "Will you two get off so I can breathe?" They got off of me and pulled me back up so I was standing. They looked at me like everyone else had for the past couple of weeks. "Stop that."

"What?" George asked.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some fragile vase ready to break. I'm fine and I want to be treated like no one ever died. Just... try not to bring him up please," I pleaded.

"We promise," Fred said while bringing me in for another hug. "Let's go set up your stuff, yeah?"

I nodded and walked into the house to be greeted by the rest of the Weasleys. I saw Molly, Arthur, and Ron. Before I got to talk to any of the other Weasleys, my dad came and said goodbye to me.

"Oh Adelaide, dear. How are you?" Molly asked while pulling me in for a warm hug.

"I'm alright. Molly, thank you for letting me stay with you all. It means so much to me."

"Oh please. We love having you here. You're a Weasley at heart." I couldn't help, but smile at Molly's kind words. I said hello to Ron and Arthur before Fred and George pulled me upstairs.

Once George closed the door, we all sat on his bed for about two minutes in silence until Bill and Charlie came in. "Where's our girl?" Charlie asked."

"She's not your girl," Fred hollered.

"Have you made her yours yet?" Bill asked with a smirk. My face was as red as all of their hair and so was Fred's. "That's what I thought. Come on, love," Bill stuck out his hand for me to grab, and I did.

"Where are you taking her exactly?" George asked.

"Just to catch up," Charlie grinned.

I think Bill could tell I was unsure about going with them, so he threw me over his shoulder. I yelped and hit his back in a playful manner. "Bill, put me down."

"I will, love."

After going up a couple flights of stairs, we entered Bill's room. It looked a lot different than Fred and George's. He had much less posters and the colors displayed were much darker. Bill laid me down on his bed, but made sure he hovered over me for a few seconds.

"So, I guess you're wondering why we brought you in here?" Charlie asked.

"To catch up?" I asked hoping that was the answer.

"Yes and no," Bill said. "First off, how are you with everything?"

"I'm fine. I try not to think about it, and I don't most days," I responded.

"That's good," Charlie said. "It'll get easier."

"I'm hoping it does."

"Do you remember that girl I dated in my sixth year?" Bill asked.

"Think so. Didn't she die?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah, want to know how I got over it?" Bill asked.

"I'm scared for the answer, but yes," I responded.

"Sex," Bill responded with a laugh.

My breath hitched and I just looked at them. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Me and Bill were thinking and we thought it could be a good way of getting you back out there easier and it could be a good way to forget," Charlie responded.

"Who are you suggesting I do this with?" I asked.

The two of them looked at each other before answering. In so many ways, they were just like Fred and George. "Us," they both responded.

"If you're uncomfortable or don't want to, we get it," Charlie said. "We just thought we would offer."

"If it did happen, it would be after you turn 18. It's in two weeks right?" Bill asked. I nodded. "We would also keep this between us if you wanted. Fred and George or anyone else don't need to know."

I just sat there and contemplated their suggestion. Was I actually thinking about doing it? I wasn't feeling guilty because of Cedric. When my mom obliviated my pain, she also obliviated my guilt about moving on and finding someone else. I was feeling guilty because they were Fred and George's older brothers. At the same time, they were Bill and Charlie. Both had dark, red hair that accented their every features. It wasn't uncommon for a Weasley to be greatly attractive. It just ran in their genes. Both Bill and Charlie also had very toned muscles, which added to their handsomeness.

"Are you actually thinking about it?" Charlie asked.

"We would keep this between us three? No one will ever know?" I asked.

"Not if you didn't want," Bill responded.

I took a deep breath and thought about my answer. "I'll do it, but is it alright if I change my mind when it's time to do it?"

"Of course," they both answered.

"Love, why don't you go spend time with Fred and George? We can catch up later," Bill stated.

"Alright." I got off of the bed and went back up to the twins room. I took a breath before walking in.

"About time you came back," George said. I laughed nervously.

"What did they want?" Fred asked jealously.

"They just wanted to catch up. No need to be jealous, Freddie," I said while walking over to him. I didn't want to lie to them. I was just embarrassed. Not from the sex, but because it was their older brothers.

"I'm not," he huffed.

"Sure you aren't," George whispered.

"What do you boys want to do?" I asked.

They pulled out some music and lyrics they had worked on. We talked about music and worked on songs for what felt like hours. It most likely was, the three of us always got caught up in the music when we worked on it.

We were all brought out of our trance by Molly's yelling, "Dinner is ready!"

"Dinner time already?" I asked and we all laughed.

We ran downstairs knowing we were probably the last ones informed, so we wouldn't get good seats. Right as we got to the bottom, we all tripped. Fred and George got up and sat down leaving one seat open. Right between Charlie and Bill.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I walked over and sat between the two boys.

"Hello, love," Bill whispered in my ear.

"Been a while, hasn't it," Charlie added.

I took a breath and whispered back, "Are you two really going to tease me for two weeks?"

They both placed their hands on my thighs. My breath hitched and I bit my lip. "Possibly," Bill whispered. These next two weeks were going to be torture.

Dinner ended quicker than I thought, which was fantastic. Fred, George, and I worked on our songs and played some music for the rest of the night until it was time to go to bed.

While I was laying on the mattress in between Fred and George's beds I couldn't stop thinking about Bill and Charlie's offer. It scared me that they would see me so vulnerable, but excited me at the same time since I had crushes on them when I was smaller. I started to slowly fall asleep.

I opened my eyes to see Bill hovering over me shirtless. He was so handsome. I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders. He pulled me in for a kiss. It was long and sloppy.

My attention was switched when I felt a pair of hands run along my chest, they were Charlie's. His hands and arms had so many scars along them due to his line of work. He tilted my head so he could have access to my lips. I was flipped over by Charlie so my ass was near Bill's face. He started to squeeze it which caused me to moan.

"Quiet, love. You wouldn't want anyone to hear your pretty little sounds, would you?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head and dove back into Charlie's lips. It was easy to get lost in his mouth. I felt Bill start to pull down my shorts, so my underwear could be exposed.

Bill ran his coarse fingers over my underwear. "Is this what you want?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded quickly.

"Beg," Bill said sternly.

"What?" I asked.

"He said 'beg', love," Charlie told me.

"Please. Please," I started to mutter.

"Please," I said.

"Adelaide, are you alright?" George whispered.

It took me a second to realize my dream had ended. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, bad dream." I stuffed my head back and my pillow wished my dream would play again, but it never did.


	4. the picnic

I did my best to ignore Bill and Charlie so Fred and George wouldn't find out. I hung out with Fred and George the past couple of days, but today was just going to be Fred and I. Ginny wanted George to come with her to Diagon Alley to do some summer shopping. I didn't know why she wanted him to go with her over me, but I tried to not think about it.

"Hi love," Fred said while walking up behind me.

"Hi Freddie," I responded.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Not sure. What are you thinking we do?" I could tell Fred had something in mind because he had his stupid smirk plastered onto his face.

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise."

I shook my head at his goofiness. "Well go on then. Bring me to where you want to go."

"Brilliant. Put this on," he said while pulling a blindfold out of his back pocket. My eyes widened when he pulled it out. He laughed.

"What about the stairs? Can I put it on when we get to the bottom of them?"

"Of course," he said with a wide grin.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and I just stood there for a moment contemplating whether I should put it on or not. I looked at Fred and it was like he was forcing me to put it on with his eyes. I huffed and gave in.

As I finished tying it around my head, Bill came up behind me. "Now that's something I can get used to seeing."

I could hear someone hit something. My guess was Fred hit Bill. "Piss off, would you?" Fred yelled. He came up to my ear and whispered in it sending chills down my spine. "I'm going to pick you up, so you don't trip. Alright, love?"

I nodded at him and he picked me up bridal style. I always loved being in Fred's arms. He always provided a sense of security and comfort. I always knew when I was with Fred, I was safe.

After what felt like forever, Fred put me down gently. He took off my blindfold and pushed my dark black hair behind my ears. Once I saw the picnic he had laid out my eyes grew a light purple shade.

"You must be really excited for your eyes to change, huh?"

"Freddie, this is amazing. You did this all by yourself?" His cheeks rose to a red as bright as his hair. He nodded and I jumped into his arms to give him a hug. "It's so brilliant."

He pulled back and just looked at me. Whenever I looked into Fred's eyes, it felt like time stopped. We both had the biggest smiles and being in this moment only made them grow wider. I could feel my eyes change, but I didn't know what color. I was too invested in this moment.

"Dark pink. That's a new one. What does it mean?" He asked with a smirk.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to get them back to their normal dark brown shade. "Um, nothing."

"C'mon what does it mean," he asked again.

"Just that I'm really happy," I lied. Dark pink either mean I was drunk or I was in lust, and I wasn't going to tell Fred that. I probably wasn't even true, I was most likely just caught up in the moment.

"Oh, well I'm really happy too." Fred laughed and then sat down on the blanket he had laid out. He patted for me to come sit, and so I did. "This is for you." He said while handing me a peanut butter sandwich, which was my favorite. He pulled out a few different food options along with some water. "That's for later," he mumbled while sticking something into the basket.

We ate and talked about the band, quidditch, school, and any random things that crossed our minds. The sun was starting to set and it was so beautiful.

"Wow. It's so beautiful," I uttered looking at the sky.

"I say the same thing when I look at you," Fred mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. I just said the sky looked nice," Fred lied.

"It does, doesn't it?" I looked over at Fred and then glanced at the basket. "What was that thing you had saved for later?"

"Almost forgot about that," he laughed as he pulled a small cake out of the basket. "Me and mum made this last night."

I couldn't help but blush at Fred's actions. He started to act different when I was at The Burrow. It wasn't a bad different, but it was almost as if he was trying to charm me. I didn't mind it. I liked when Fred was sweet, but I was a little suspicious he had something bad in mind.

"Let's try it, yeah?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a fork. "We're eating it like this?"

"Is there a better way to do it?" He asked. I knew this would start something I didn't want, but I had to take the opportunity.

I grabbed a chunk of the cake and spread it on his face. "Like that."

"You're dead, Frost," he said as he picked up a larger piece since his hands were far larger. "You're not going to move while I smush this on your face. Got it?"

"What will happen if I move?" I asked.

"You won't," he said while placing his empty hand on my throat. I breath hitched at his boldness. I heard things that Fred had been like this with girls, but he had never been like this with me. My eyes changed back to their dark pink shade, and I wanted nothing more to close my eyes before Fred saw, but that didn't happen. "Are you really happy right now, Frost? Or did you lie about what the color means?"

"Uhh-"

"I want answers, Frost." I didn't know why my eyes were dark pink right now, they should've been blue or green, but I wasn't scared. I guess I was in lust. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Fred was exceedingly handsome when he was bold like this. Especially with his hand around my throat. "Adelaide, what does the color mean?"

"It means I'm in lust," I blurted not knowing I was actually going to answer him. I felt my eyes grow to a more magenta shade, which let Fred know I was embarrassed.

He gave me a husky laugh and proceeded to hold eye contact. "Don't move." He started to bring the cake to my face.

Once he started to move the cake all over my face, I tried to break free. As nervous as I was to ignore Fred's demand, I wanted to know what he would do. I managed to break free from his hand around my neck and flip on top of him. I was straddling his hips to hold him down. I didn't stand a chance at keeping him down since he was much stronger than I was, yet, I still tried.

"I moved. What are you going to do now?" I asked with confidence.

"Don't cocky on me now, Frost. I have you right where I want you."

"No you don't. I do." I tried to show him I was the one on top of him by rocking my hips, but that didn't help either of us. The second I felt his bulge start to grow, butterflies were sent up through my core. My eyes immediately were brought back to the dark pink shade from before.

I knew Fred and I had were feeling the same thing. We were just scared about the outcome, but maybe not. "I have to do this. If I don't, I'll be so pissed at myself."

I was confused about what he was talking about, but at the same time, I knew exactly what he was talking about. He grabbed the back of my neck and connected our lips. When we kissed, it felt so perfect and natural. I never wanted to let go of this feeling. My stomach was filling with butterflies and my mind was erupting with fireworks. Without any knowledge of doing it, I rocked my hips again, growing his bulge even more. He picked me up with one arm and flipped me, so he was on top of me.

He ran his hands all over my body while I brought my hands up to his hair. He squeezed part of my hip which caused me to moan, so he took the chance and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. He tried to explore everywhere as if it would be his last chance to do this. When he opened his mouth enough, I slipped my tongue inside. We both fought for dominance, but no one won. When I arched my back into Fred's torso, he moaned into my mouth.

Overwhelmed with everything going on, I leaned my head back. Fred took the opportunity and dove his lips to meet my neck. I could feel the sloppy kisses being left on my neck. I knew there would be bruises, but I didn't care because they were from Fred.

Then it hit me. I was making out with Fred, my best friend. It was only my first week staying at his house and I was making out with him. I always knew I had feelings for Fred when I was little, but I never thought he felt the same, and when I got with Cedric, I forgot about the crush completely. Not to mention, Fred was always with other girls, so I never thought he would like me. He probably didn't and this was a meaningless hookup for him, so I stopped.

"Fred. Fred, stop," I mumbled while trying to push him off of me. I was so embarrassed that I had just made out with Fred, not because it was Fred, but because I didn't really understand how I felt towards him anymore.

I pushed him off of me and ran towards The Burrow. I tried to wipe off any of the excess cake that had been left on my face while running to the house. Once I opened the door, it was filled with most of the Weasleys', so I started to run up to my room. I then realized that I was sharing a room with Fred and George, so going there wouldn't be the best option. So I went to the only other room I knew I could, Bill's.

Not caring about what he was doing or what possibly could've been happening in the room, I ran in. I slammed the door behind me and just feel to the floor. My eyes were wide and my whole body was shaking. I just made out with my best friend. I just made out with Fred Weasley.

AN: Hi guys, so don't worry the chapters are going to get longer. I just needed to get some little things out there, and I know the plot is kinda everywhere, but don't worry, it's necessary. It is just getting a better understanding of friendships and the way I am portraying the characters. Also, the smut will get more intense, the fluff will be there as well, and I am going to include some angst. More characters are going to get brought up once they go back to Hogwarts too!

If you guys have any questions or requests plz drop them!

Do you guys like the way I am doing Adelaide's metamorphagus powers or do you want me not to put so much detail into her eyes?

Message me if you ever need anything or just want to talk. Love you guys. -M


	5. the confession

I just wanted to shut my eyes and escape the world. I can't believe I just ruined the best thing to ever happen to me. He would never look at me the same.

I was brought back to reality by Bill shaking my shoulders. "Adelaide, are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"I- I- We- He-"

"Adelaide," Bill cut me off. "Breathe and explain."

"Fred...kissed...me...and...I...kissed...him...back," I said between breaths.

I couldn't really tell how what I said affected Bill because my eyes turned dark. My guess is that they were black which meant I was under a lot of stress.

"Adelaide, I'm- I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

"Don't Bill," I cut him off. "I don't want pity. I can't handle anymore of that."

"Got it." Bill just looked at me for a little while I stared off into space until we were interrupted by banging on the door. It was Fred.

"Bill, I know she's in there. Just let me talk to her please," Fred yelled. It sounded like he had been crying and I bet he was. I was too.

I shook my head at him to signal I didn't want to talk to Fred. Not now at least. "I'll go talk to him," Bill said while walking out of the room. "Fred, calm down. She's fine."

I could barely hear Fred, but I heard certain parts. "Bill, piss off. I have to talk to her. I fucked up. Please, man. Please."

"She's just not ready to talk to you. Leave her in there. She just needs time to think," Bill responded.

I could barely hear Fred and Bill as their conversation continued, so I just sat there. After a while I could hear someone walk away from the door. I thought it was Fred, but I was wrong. I felt someone's back slide up against the door. I heard heavy breathing and I could tell it was Fred.

"Adelaide, if you're listening, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. It just happened. I shouldn't have done it. Just don't hate me," he pleaded.

"I could never hate you, Fred," I whispered.

I felt Fred stick his fingers through the bottom of Bill's door. His fingers were longer, so I was able to intertwine our fingers. I didn't want to hurt Fred. I knew he must've felt something for me, and I did too, but I didn't know what.

________

The day passed by and I never left Bill's room. Not until it was time to go to bed. Bill gave me some of my clothes to change into and I did. Bill told me the best way to get over being afraid to talk to Fred was to sleep in the same room as him. So I did.

I walked into Fred and George's room very quietly. When I walked in, it looked like they were both sleeping, so I was fine. I got comfortable in the mattress Molly had set out for me, and eventually fell asleep.

Being a metamorphagus, my dreams were always very vivid, especially the one I had about Fred. The dream just consisted of flashbacks from the picnic with Fred, but they felt so real. As if I was reliving the moment.

The dream caused me to bolt awake due to the overwhelming emotions I was feeling. When I caught my breath, I looked at Fred. He looked so peaceful and handsome when he slept. The way his chest rose and fell all in one swoop; it was breathtaking. I would do anything to let my fingers tangle in his hair again.

Once I snapped back from staring at Fred, I just thought. I hadn't realized how much I had zoned out until Fred startled me. I could tell he wanted to just act like nothing happened today, "Hi, love. Are you alright?"

"Hi, Fred. Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"'Fred', ouch!" His silliness made me laugh. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking," I dismissed the question.

"Alright," he sounded hurt. I could tell he wanted to know what I was thinking, but I just didn't want to talk about it. "Want some company?"

"Sure."

"Come on up here then. Much comfier than what you're on." I laughed.

I climbed up on Fred's bed. I expected it to be awkward when I climbed up, but it didn't. Fred had that sense about him that nothing could be awkward; it was weird. I got comfy on the side of him. I placed my head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat.

I don't think he expected me to be so comfortable about the day we had, but I just wanted to think better and being on Fred was the perfect way to think. He started to run his fingers through my hair and it calmed me so much. His touch had that effect.

We sat in silence for about a half an hour. In all honesty, I thought Fred had fallen asleep, but I guess not. "Adelaide?"

"Mhm," I hummed as a response.

"I'm truly sorry about today and I-"

"Don't Fred," I cut him off. I knew in this moment I wasn't going to hold back. I was going to tell Fred how I was feeling. "Don't apologize because I'm not sorry. I know I freaked out and ran away and made a big deal, but I don't regret kissing you."

"You don't?"

"No. I just- I was confused about how I'm feeling. I'm just so confused."

"Confused...or afraid?"

I lifted my head to look at him. It was hard to see the faces he was making because it was so dark, but I had a good idea of the faces he was making. "Fred, you're my best friend. I can't lose you." My voice started to crack.

"You won't. Ever."

"You promise me that no matter what happens between us or in general, you won't leave me?"

"I promise you with everything I am."

"Good because I really want to this again."

"Do what-" I cut him off by attaching my lips to his once again. As our mouths collided, I felt the familiar sense of fireworks.

I lifted my body off of his a little bit so allow more access. I brought my hands up to his hair and entangled them in it. I could feel Fred run his hands all over my body and the feeling was incredible.

We would break the kiss to look at each other every once and a while, and then we would go right back to devouring each other seconds later. I hopped up on Fred's lap to straddle him to give the both of us more room. I unknowingly rocked my hips against his causing him to moan in my mouth.

I wanted nothing more than to have him right now, but I knew there was no way with George sleeping nearly ten feet over from us. "Love?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Freddie."

"Can we try and be something? Like this summer and if it doesn't work, we go back to normal."

"Like a summer fling?"

"Exactly, but if it is more than one, we can be together. If you want, of course."

"Freddie, but what if it doesn't work out. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm pretty tough, love. I can take it. Give me the chance?"

"Alright, but can we keep it discreet for now, so we don't have a ton of pressure on us?"

"Absolutely," Fred said with the biggest smile. We continued to make-out for a little while longer before falling asleep in each others arms.

______

I woke up to the sun beaming on my face and the sound of Fred's beating heart ringing in my eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," Fred's husky voice whispered in my ears.

"Hi, handsome," I responded with the biggest smile.

"This is truly the best way to wake up," Fred laughed.

"Yes, it is." Fred ran his fingers through my hair sending chills down my body. I glanced over at the empty bed aside from us. "Where's George?"

"He went downstairs to help Mum with breakfast. Told her we were still sleeping. In separate beds, of course." I laughed at his comment and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. He started to talk to me, but I ignored him and started to leave wet kisses along his neck. "Adelaide, are you listening to me?"

"No. Wouldn't you rather I do this?" I asked as I placed more kisses up his neck and across his jaw.

"Darling, I never want you to stop, but I was just saying I didn't mean for George to see. So I'm sorry."

I backed up to look at him in the eyes. "Freddie, I don't care if George knows. I don't care if anyone in this house knows. Helena, I don't care if the whole world knows. I just want to keep what we have going on a little more private for now so there's no pressure on us."

Fred's smile beamed so bright. "Oh, alright, love. Good to know." He pulled me up for a kiss. It wasn't a lustful kiss, but a passionate one.

I went to straddle his hips, but not for the reason he thought. "Fred, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong, love?"

"Don't get mad at me. I truly forgot about this until just now, and I need to tell you. Promise me you won't freak out?"

"I promise. Love, you're scaring me. Does it have something to do with me?"

"No, not at all. It's just something I need to say." I looked at him for a second to see if he would say something, but he didn't. "I'm going to say this fast, so I can get it all out. Bill and Charlie didn't want to actually catch up. They offered me a deal to help me grieve. They thought sex would be the best option for me, and they thought having it with them would be goof. They wee going to wait till I turned 18 though," I spat out in one breath. Fred didn't say anything, he just looked at me, and it scared me. "Freddie, talk to me."

"Bill and Charlie asked to have sex with you?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"And you would?"

"I did, but I'm not going to do it before. That was before anything happened with us. I didn't know this would happen. I won't do it now, Freddie. I promise. Just please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, love. I could never be mad at you. I mad at them." Fred got up and started to walk towards the door, but I went and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Adelaide, you should probably change. Here take this," he said as he threw his jumper at me and ran out the door.

"Bloody hell," I muttered. I ran at the door after him, but he was further than I was.

I could hear him talk about something with Fred. "Hey, George. Where's Mum?"

"She left to go get some stuff for breakfast."

"And Dad's still at work?"

"Yeah. Freddie, what's going on."

"No time to talk," Fred spoke and ran out of my vision.

I ran after him, but George grabbed me. "What is going on?"

"George, let me go. I have to stop Fred."

"Stop him from doing what?"

"Killing your brothers!" I screamed and broke out of George's grasp. I finished running down the stairs and saw Fred holding Bill against the wall. "Freddie, stop! You said you wouldn't freak out."

"Adelaide, after what you told me how could I not freak out," he said to me and then turned to face Bill. "Why her?"

"Why not? I'm guessing you're not going to go through with it now?" Bill asked me, and I shook my head. "That's a shame. Would have been a fun night."

With that Fred punched Bill in the face and Bill fell to the floor.

Everyone was yelling at Fred and freaking out with each other, but all I could do was focus on Fred. Everything was really fuzzy, but when I looked at him, I was in another world. I saw Charlie come inside the house and Fred freaked out. He started to run towards him, and I was the only one who noticed, so I ran after Fred.

I honestly didn't know how he would react, but I took my chances when I ran in front of him. "Fred! Fred, please stop! Calm down," I mutter while grabbing his arms in an attempt to hold him back. I closed my eyes because I didn't want him to see my icy blue eyes and show him I was scared. Scared of the situation unfolding and scared of him. I wasn't afraid Fred was going to hurt me, he would never, but rather what he would do to his brothers. Even though my eyes were closed, I could fell the tears falling down my face.

I couldn't really hear what anyone was saying because I was trying to hold Fred back, but George came to help me. "Fred! Fred, you're scaring her," George whispered to Fred.

"Piss off, George. If you knew what they said, you'd want to hurt them too," he mumbled back.

"Fred, I know you're mad, but there are better ways to do this. You are scaring her. You are scaring Adelaide."

"No I'm not!"

"Fred! LOOK AT HER!"

I still couldn't really hear what Fred and George were saying, but I was brought back by Fred cupping my cheeks. Our eyes connected and more tears flew down my face. When Fred brought up his thumb to dismiss the tears on my cheeks, I started to whimper.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered as he pulled me in for a hug. He held me tight, so I would feel comfort from the situation.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out, Freddie," I whispered yelled at him.

"I know. I'm sorry." I just looked at him and released myself from his grasp. I turned around and started to walk towards the lake in the back of The Burrow. "Wait- Where are you going?" Fred shouted.

"To think," I mumbled back. I walked all the way to the lake and sat against a large tree stump. While I was sitting there I glanced over at the area Fred and I had our picnic. The memories came flooding back. The tears started to flow once more.

I didn't know why I was crying or felt the need to think, but I did. I thought about the way Fred freaked out, even though he told me wouldn't. I thought about the way Fred scared me, and I thought about how I felt towards him. He makes me so happy and I truly felt something could have happened with us, but I don't know now. I just needed to think for a couple hours by myself.

Hi guys! Did you like the chapter? Did you think I portrayed Adelaide's powers better in this one? I love to hear feedback from you all, so I can make the best story for you. I am always here to talk! Message me or follow my tiktok voidevanss! Love you guys. -M


	6. the ring

Fred's POV

"Wait- Where are you going? I shouted.

"To think," Adelaide mumbled back. I watched her out of the house. I wanted to rush after her, but George pulled me back.

"Let her go," he said.

I broke out of his grasp and ran up the stairs. My head was spinning. I didn't want to freak out, but I was just so pissed at Bill and Charlie. They knew I liked her. I have since we were 10, and they still asked her to have sex with them.

As I walked into George and I's room, the rage fueled through me so much I punched the wall. "Fuck," I screamed. When I saw the large hole in the wall, I fell the ground.

The tears started to fall down my face. I always struggled with my anger and Adelaide knew that, but she's never seen me so mad. I swore my eyes were red. I scared her bad. I could see it, but in the moment, I didn't care. I wanted to hurt Charlie and Bill. I still do, but I can't upset Adelaide anymore.

I'm so scared I ruined my chance with her. There was no one I wanted more than Adelaide Frost. Sure, I had been with other girls, but they were all to distract me from Adelaide. Which never truly worked. I wish Adelaide and Cedric never got together. I should've asked her out in our first year at Hogwarts, but I was afraid I would lose her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. It was Ginny. "Hey, Fred. You alright?"

"Yeah, Gin. I'm fine. Sorry I freaked out."

"Don't apologize. I have an idea of what Bill and Charlie wanted, and trust me, I would've hurt them too if I was in your position," Ginny laughed.

"What do you mean by 'my position'?" I asked trying to be oblivious.

"Fred, I'm not that thick," she laughed. "I know you've been in love with her for years, and I think you two are something right now. I just don't know what."

"That makes two of us," I whispered.

"WHAT?"

"Ginny, stop! I don't know what's going on. We had a moment, we kissed, and we talked about being something. We just- we don't really want to rush it or tell people, so it's not ruined, but I probably already did that." The tears fell once again.

Ginny came and sat on the side of me. She saw how upset I was and pulled me in for a hug. "Hey, it's alright. You guys are going to be good. Adelaide likes you a lot. I can tell," Ginny reassured.

"You're sure?"

She nodded her head at me with a smile. "You should maybe give her something to show how much you care about her," Ginny said with a wink as she walked out of my room.

I thought about what I could give her for a while and I had no idea, and then it hit me. Adelaide was obsessed with jewelry, and I most likely couldn't go and buy something, I was going to make it. I ran into Ginny's room and found her jewelry supplies.

Adelaide and Ginny taught me how to make rings a couple years ago, and it always stuck with me. I grabbed some wire, some pliers, and a dark orange crystal to represent me.

It took me about an hour, so it was perfect. I finished off the ring and made sure it was her size, and it was. I also grabbed some paper to write her a letter. I hadn't any idea of what to write, so I got out of my head. I just wrote what I felt because that was the best way to help the situation.

Hello Gorgeous,  
I know you're mad at me because of what happened, so I wanted to say sorry. I'm so terribly sorry that I scared you and reacted the way I did. It wasn't my intention to freak out, I was just so angry. You mean so much to me, together or not, so I hope this doesn't effect us in anyway. You are the most beautiful person in the world, and I mean that with everything I am. I want to make this summer so special for you in every way. If you don't hate me, I would like us to spend tonight like we did last. It would mean everything to me to watch you fall asleep in my arms again. Tonight and for the rest of my life. I am truly sorry again. I hope you can forgive me.  
Only yours,  
Freddie

As soon as I finished the letter, there was a knock at my door. It was George.

"Hey, Freddie. You feeling better?" All I did was nod at him. "It's been a couple of hours. You hungry?"

"No. Has Adelaide come back inside?" I asked.

"Nope. She's still near the lake. Ginny went to visit her, and she said Adelaide just wanted to sit out there for a while."

"I feel so bad, George. I want to go see her, but I'm scared."

"I get it. I can go check up on her if you want?"

"Can you please?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course. She's still my best friend too," George said with a laugh and I laughed back.

"Could you give her these?" I asked while handing him the letter and the ring.

"You bet," George said while grabbing the items. He walked over and grabbed one of my empty notebooks and a pencil.

"What's that for?"

"You know how much she loves to write, and times like this is when she writes the most. Whether it's a story or lyrics or just writing. She could need this," he said with a smile.

"Good thinking, Georgie."

He smiled and then walked out of our room. I hoped she would forgive me. I needed her to.

George's POV

I walked down the stairs and as I did, I saw Bill. I wanted nothing more than to punch him. I was so mad at him and Charlie for what happened with Adelaide. Adelaide told Ginny what happened and Gin told me, which made me furious.

I ignored my asshole brother and kept walking. Unlike Fred, I knew how to control my anger.

"Hey, Mum. Is there any food I could bring out to Adelaide? She's been out there for a while and I'm not sure when she is going to come inside."

"Oh, yes. I packed some up and I was going to have Ginny bring it out, but this works as well." My mum handed me a little basket with some food and water in it for Adelaide. "Are you bringing those things to her as well?"

"Yup. I thought she would want to write, and the ring and letter is from Fred."

"I'm so glad I raised such good boys," mum said while pinching my checks. "I still don't know what happened when I was gone though."

"It's best not to worry about it, Mum. Not that big of a deal. Promise," I lied. I didn't want to, but she would kill all of us if she knew why everyone was acting so weird.

Ron left to go see Hermione, Ginny is bopping around everywhere, Charlie won't stop reading, Bill hasn't spoken one word, and Fred won't come out of his room. I'm the only one who's acting normal. As normal as a Wealsey can be.

I grabbed the basket my mum left and started to walk outside. As I got closer to the lake, I could see Adelaide. She was sitting up against a tree stump throwing rocks into the water.

"Hey, stranger. How you holding up?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

"I brought you some stuff." I placed the basket in front of her and then followed by kneeling. "I got some food for you because I figured you'd be hungry. I also grabbed you a notebook and a pencil because I know how much you like to write in these situations, and this part is from Fred. Best of you to open it yourself and see what it is," I said, the last part being directed towards the letter and the ring. "I'll let you be, but don't stay out here too late."

Back to Adelaide's POV

"Thanks, George," I yelled as he walked away.

I opened the basket he brought and saw the delicious food I assumed Molly made. She always made the best things, no matter what it was. I pulled the food out and started to eat it.

As I ate, I wrote. I wrote how I was feeling in this moment, and then I read Fred's letter. I wasn't mad at him, I was just overwhelmed. The events that played out caused me stress, and I was awful under stress. So the best thing I thought of was to go get some air. Even if it took a couple of hours.

I did want to take Fred up on his offer and spend the night together again. I hadn't any clue of what time it was, but I guess around 7 since the sun started to set. I didn't know how I was outside so long, but it was nice to just think.

I opened the box and out popped a beautiful ring. I had forgotten Ginny and I taught him how to make them. I could tell this took him a while because it was gorgeous. I put it on immediately. It fit me perfectly too. It was a darker color wire with a dark orange stone. My guess was that it was to symbolize Fred.

________

I stood outside for a little while longer to watch the sunset, and then I went back inside.

As I walked inside, I saw Ginny sleeping on the couch, so I tried to be as quiet as possible. I walked up slowly to Fred and George's room.

Once I got in there, I grabbed some new clothes to change into and then ran into the bathroom. I changed since I had been outside all day. I wasn't smelly, but there was definitely some dirt on my clothes.

Once I put my dirty clothes in my trunk, I walked up to Fred's bed. I lifted his covers and slid my self into them.

I got comfy and laid on his chest. He moved his arm so it wrapped around my back and he brought his other hand up to my hair. He stroked it gently which gave my stomach butterflies.

I looked up at him and placed gentle kisses along his face, and then stopping with a final one on his lips. "Goodnight, Freddie," I whispered.

"Goodnight, princess," he whispered back.

With that we both fell asleep. Content with each other in each other's arms. Which was definitely the best feeling in the world, or so we thought.

HI GUYS! okay so one of my tiktoks blew up so I have so many more readers now which is literally the best thing ever. I know 400 isn't a lot to most ppl but it is to me. There's nothing more to me than seeing others read my work. I just want you all to know I appreciate you guys.

Let me know if you have any suggestions for the book. I'm honestly open to anything.

I wanted to get a couple other perspectives on this part, so you could see how everyone's feeling, especially Fred and George. Let me know if you want to see more POVs of other characters.

If you guys need anything my tiktok is voidevanss or you can message me on here :) Love you guys -M


	7. the date

TW: talks about using and self harm towards the end

I awoke to the sun beaming down in my eyes. I opened my eyes and immediately squinted due to the bright light. I rolled off of Fred's chest so I could see again, but Fred didn't like me moving.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up against him. "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear.

"I was just turning over. The light was really bright," I responded with a giggle.

"I thought you were leaving me already," Fred said.

"Never," I said as I rolled over and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm assuming you read the letter and we're okay?"

"Freddie, would I be laying on you if I was mad?"

"I don't know. Girls are confusing," he laughed. I laughed back and started to places kisses on his neck leading up to his ear.

I bit the bottom of his earlobe lightly and kisses behind his ear. I could tell he liked it by the way he gripped my thighs. "How confusing is this?" I whispered in his ear and rolled on top of him, so I was straddling his hips.

I pulled his shirt up to me and connected our lips. I quickly inserted my tongue in his mouth and he did the same. He brought up hands up to my neck and squeezed lightly to give me an incredible euphoric feeling. I started to rock my hips against his, but he quickly grabbed my thighs to stop me.

"You don't want to do that, love. Especially considering we're alone," he said while glancing over to George's empty bed.

When I saw that Fred and I were alone, I decided I wanted to see how far Fred would go. Not to mention, I really wanted him. "Sure, I do."

I saw his brown eyes darken. He started to grip my thighs so much there could've been indents. He started to inch his fingers closer to my core giving me butterflies. He ran his fingers over everything, except where I wanted him to. He looked at me softly to see if this was alright and I just nodded.

He played with the band of my shorts before pulling them off. He ran his fingers over the outside of underwear grazing over my clit which caused me to whimper. "Please, Fred," I mumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, princess?" He asked with softened eyes again.

"Yes! Please," I responded. He grabbed his wand and cast the locking and silencing spell.

He hooked his finger with the hem of my underwear and slid them off quickly. He ran his hands up to my stomach and then down to my core. The feeling was so incredible I lifted my head back and arched my back into him.

"You're so beautiful, Adelaide, " he said while looking at my bottom half. He pushed me back on the bed so I was completely laying down and then hovered over me. He looked into my eyes and I pulled him down so our lips could lock again. He ran his thumb over my clit which caused me to jump into him. He gave me a dark chuckle and it sent sparks through my body. He started to insert a finger into my body as he spoke, "So beautiful in every way."

The new feeling in my body caused me to moan. I liked being with Fred. It was different and very exhilarating. Just as he was about to lower his head into my core, a knock came at the door.

"Fred, unlock the door! I'm coming in in two seconds so you both better have clothes on," George hollered from outside the door.

The two of us jumped so quickly. I fell on the floor trying to put on my underwear and shorts. George walked in right as I finished getting dressed. He looked at Fred and I and shook his head which caused Fred and I to burst out laughing.

"Never gonna get used to this," George mumbled. I looked at Fred and locked eyes with him. The overwhelming sense of joy I felt with him washed over me once again. "There's breakfast downstairs."

"BREAKFAST," I screamed and booked it down the stairs. I had always loved Molly's food, and breakfast was the best. The first couple of days I was here I wasn't like I normally was and I think everyone could tell, but Fred is starting to bring me back to myself.

"There's my girl," Fred mumbled and ran after me. I could hear his loud footsteps coming up from behind me, so I ran faster. I got to the table before he did. Even though only Molly and Ron were the only ones at it, I raced him for a spot.

"Beat you," I bragged as he sat besides me.

"I let you get there first," he said.

"Did not. I beat you," he said with an attitude.

He placed his hand on my thigh and gripped it tight. "You better watch how you talk to me. Wouldn't want to punish you," Fred whispered in my ear. I could feel my core pulsing from his words. My mouth must have been dropped open because Fred brought his fingers up to close my mouth. "I wouldn't keep your mouth open too long. Not unless you're asking for something," Fred whispered with a devilish grin.

I slapped his arm and turned back to the food. "God, I'm so hungry," I said as I grabbed almost everything on the table.

"Slow down, Ron," George said as he walked past the table looking at me.

"Oh piss off, would you?" I spat at him. Fred laughed and placed his hand back on my thigh.

Molly, Ron, Fred, and I had many conversations while eating until Bill walked down the stairs. I'm guessing Fred hadn't seen Bill since the fight because he tensed up badly. He squeezed my thigh and went to get up, but I grabbed his hand to pull him down. I interlocked our fingers and ran my thumb over the outside of his hand.

"Calm down, Freddie. You just have to forget about it," I whispered in Fred's ear while lightly kissing it afterwards. He just looked at me and smiled.

I had already finished my food, so I just sat with Fred waiting for him to finish. Molly and Ron had already left the table, so it was just the two of us. I watched him eat his food, and I loved every second of it. Even when eating, Fred was crazily handsome. I don't think I've ever seen a time when he wasn't handsome.

"Like what you see, love?"

I hadn't realized I was actually staring at him. I shook my head and laughed. "Sorry, you're just so handsome." I saw him blush and turn back to his food. I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder, fingers still interlocked.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" Fred asked.

"Really?" He nodded. "I'd love to. When are you thinking?"

"Why not today? We could see if George and Ginny wanted to tag along to hang out since they know, or it could just be the two of us if you would like."

"No, I think that's brilliant. You, me, George, and Ginny would be perfect. Where would you like to go?"

"Ladies' choice," he said. He was about to get up, but before he did, he kissed the tip of my nose. It made me giggle. "Wanna go see if George and Ginny wanna come?"

"Yeah, I got it." I ran upstairs into Ginny's room to go ask. I opened the door to her and George doing something, but the second I came in they rushed to put it away. "What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

I shrugged it off. "Whatever. Do you two wanna come and hang with Fred and I. It's a date for the two of us, but we wanted you guys to come tag along if you wanted."

"Sure, that sounds lovely. Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Fred said 'ladies's choice', so we get to pick," I responded.

"Can we go to Zonko's? Fred and I have to check out our competition some more. Then we could go eat at The Leaky Cauldron and get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's after," George stated.

"She said 'ladies' you git," Ginny said while walking George in the head.

"No, Gin, I think that sounds good. If that's what you want too?" I asked. She nodded her head, so I ran down to go inform Fred of our plan. He was on his way up the stairs, so it was perfect timing.

_______

After a couple hours, it was time to finally get ready to leave for Diagon Alley. It was a nice day, so Ginny and I decided to wear dresses. Ginny wore a light blue dress that fell at the knee and had long sleeves, and I wore a white poke-a-dot dress that fell higher to the knees with spaghetti straps. Ginny put her hair in a messy bun and I just let mine hang on my shoulders.

"Gin, you look ravishing," I squealed.

"Me? Look at you! Fred's going to die," Ginny stated. I just blushed and looked at the ground. "You truly fancy him, don't you?"

"More than you know, Gin. I know it's all sudden, so if you don't-"

"Please," she cut me off. "You two are so perfect. I actually lost a bet to George because I didn't think you two would actually get together. Not this soon at least," she laughed. I threw a pillow at her which caused the two of us to laugh even harder.

Our laughter was stopped by a knock at the door. It was Fred. "Mind if I talk to Adelaide?" Fred asked.

"Not at all," Ginny said while walking out of the room.

"You look stunning, little sis," Fred whispered to her as she walked out of the door. Ginny pulled Fred in for a hug. Once Ginny left, Fred shut the door. I turned around so I was facing Ginny's large mirror, and Fred wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Talk about gorgeous," Fred whispered in my ear.

He squeezed my stomach for comfort and I loved it. "You look really handsome," I told him. He blushed and buried his head in my neck. He just kept it in my neck for a few moments, and it felt like time stopped. I was so content being in Fred's presence, let alone being in his arms.

He started to kiss up my neck which gave me butterflies. He then brought his lips to connect with my jaw. Fred wrapped his hand around my throat to turn my head to face his. Our lips connected together and our tongues fought for dominance. We backed up to Ginny's bed and sat down. Fred brought me up to straddle his hips and then placed his hands on my ass. He would occasionally slap it which made me jump, but it was fun.

I pushed Fred back, so he was laying flat on Ginny's bed. I started to rock my hips against his, on purpose this time.

"Eager are we?" He asked with a smirk.

"I hate how we were interrupted this morning," I said as my eyes turned an emerald green.

"Me too, love. I can see you're feeling a little mischevious," he said as he looked into my eyes.

I sat up, still straddling his laps. "Piss off."

"Why haven't your eyes changed much lately?"

"I guess since I'm not hiding my feelings for you, it is easier to control when my eyes change. The control I have over my powers is usually determined by whether I'm honest with myself or not," I responded.

"Oh, well you should try not to control it so much. I like to see the different colors. They're truly beautiful," he said with the biggest smile.

"Thank you, Freddie." I brought our lips back together, but he pulled back.

I pouted at his actions. "Do you know how cute you are?" I smiled and placed my head in the crook of his neck. "We can continue this later, okay?" He said with a smirk.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said while locking our pinky's and then kissing my lips a final time.

We both got up and walked downstairs to meet Ginny and George. "Bout time you two joined us," George said, but Ginny hit him in the side.

We all grabbed some floo power and set off to Diagon Alley. Once we got there we saw how packed it was, especially Zonko's which saddened Fred and George.

"We can go eat dinner first and then come back to see if it's less crowded. I promise you two we will go," I said as I walked in between them.

As we were walking Fred, George, and I saw our other best friend. "LEE," we all screamed and ran towards the brown boy we all loved.

We all caught up with Lee as we walked to The Leaky Cauldron. "Wanna come eat with us, Jordan?" George asked.

"Sure. Gotta go after that though. Meeting Alicia at 6," Lee said with a grin.

"You two still just friends?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Are you and Adelaide?" Lee fired back.

"Nope," I said while intertwining my fingers with Fred's.

"I thought we were keeping us private?" Fred asked me.

"It's Lee, and I just meant I didn't want all of Hogwarts to know right away."

Fred's smile grew so large. "Does that mean we can tell Mum?" He asked.

"Not the best idea if you want to keep sleeping in the same room, Freddie," George said.

"Probably right about that," Fred laughed.

__________

The five of us ate dinner and talked loads. It was good to see Lee, especially because the last time I saw him I was using. Lee was always really supportive and helpful when it came to me using, but the last time was the worst it had ever been, and it was awkward at first to see Lee. I could tell he was looking at me weirdly at first because I was so happy, but the awkwardness faded quickly because he was just glad to see me smile.

We bid our goodbyes to Lee, and then headed towards Zonko's since it was incredibly less crowded. The twins ran in leaving me and Ginny alone outside the shop.

"How was it seeing Lee again?" Ginny asked.

"It was good. Just a little weird," I stated bluntly.

"It was the first time since you used right?" I nodded at her. "Well, he didn't seem upset."

"No, Lee is totally supportive and there for me, but I guess I was just a little embarrassed. I'm not the best person when I use, and I almost really hurt myself a couple of times this time around.

"I know. Trust me, it scared me so bad," Ginny said with saddened eyes. When I saw Ginny's face, my eyes immediately turned grey. "Hey, don't be sad. You're good now. You're with Fred," she said nudging me in the side.

"Yeah, you're right." I glanced up from Ginny to try and find Fred and George, but all I saw was a very eager Daphne Greengrass. She was in our year, and has been obsessed with Fred since he ended their little fling in fifth year. She always tries to get back with him and sometimes he did, so I hoped this time was different because she was walking straight towards him.

I started to follow after her, but Ginny grabbed my arm. "Let's see where this goes, yeah?" I nodded at her, and watched the situation unfold.

She walked up to him and started to touch his arm, but he was really invested in the products in front of him. So invested I was curious whether I would even be able to distract him. She pulled him back, so he was looking at her. I could feel my eyes turn to a burning red, and there was no way I could change them back considering how angry I was. She reached up and started to stroke his long hair.

"Ginny, I can't watch this any longer."

"Me neither," I wasn't looking at her, but I knew she was furious too. "You can go."

I started to walk over to them with my eyes still a burning red. As I walked over, Fred saw me and saw my eyes. "Greengrass, what are you doing?"

"Talking to my Freddie, of course." I scoffed at her words. My Freddie. As if he could ever be hers. He was mine, and there was no doubt about it. "Problem, Frost?"

"Only problem is you, Daphne. Why don't you go drool over someone else," I shot back. She looked into my red eyes and it only made them deepen.

"Your eyes are so freaky. Aren't they, Freddie," she said while looking at Fred.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said. I could tell he was mad, but I didn't know who at.

"Why not? She mean something to you?" Daphne asked.

"Greengrass, you have two seconds to get out of my sight before I hurt you," I spat.

"You don't scare me, Adelaide. What are you going to do? Kill me and then I'll be like Cedric," she laughed. I jumped at her, but Fred grabbed me and brought me to an empty part of the store. When walking away I heard her mumble, "Such a slytherin."

Fred and I just stood in an empty part of the store for a couple of minutes. He didn't say anything, just stared. After a while I had enough of the silence. "What do you want, Fred. Just going to stare at me."

"I was waiting for your eyes to turn normal, but that has yet to happen," he fired back.

"Because I'm pissed."

"I got that."

"Were you just going to let her flirt with you and call you hers, or were you going to say something?"

"I-"

"Because from where I was standing, it looked like you were loving the attention."

"That's enough," he said while gripping my arm and pulling me out of the store. "We'll be back," he yelled to Ginny and George. He brought me to an dark, empty alleyway. He pushed me up against the cold brick and brought up a hand to my throat so I wouldn't move. "I don't know why you're freaking out, Adelaide. I wouldn't have let anything happen."

"That's not what it looked like, Fred. You can't get mad at me for freaking out about a girl, who is obsessed with you, drooling all over you. Not after what happened with Bill and Charlie."

As I said Bill and Charlie's names, Fred grip around my throat tightened. "Don't talk about them. I had a right with that. They wanted to have sex with you, and you are mine," he gritted through his teeth.

"But she-"

"Say it," he cut me off.

"What?"

"Say 'you're mine'," he repeated.

"I'm yours," I said quickly.

"That wasn't so convincing."

"What are you going to punish me if I don't say it the way you want?"

"Yes, and I know you. You're stubborn, so you won't say it the way I want, not like this. You want to spare yourself?" I just shrugged my shoulders at him because I wanted him so bad. I would've taken him right here, but he was too determined. He brought his lips up next to my ear, "You're in for it, princess. I don't usually give mercy."

I could feel my eyes turn to the dark pink shade I was very familiar with. Fred chuckled deeply when he saw my eyes change. He brought his lips ups to mine and connected them, his hand still around my throat. As he pulled back, looked into my eyes that had turned back to their original color, dark brown. "Do you still want to get ice cream, love?" He asked. I shook my head signaling I didn't want any.

We walked back to Ginny and George and told them we were going home, but to go ahead and get ice cream themselves, and they did.

Hi guys! LOL the smut is here and coming a lot next chapter. I'm listening to my pov: reading/writing wattpad playlist on my spotify (marissahazel54) if you wanted to check it out! I hope you guys liked it. It was longer than normal and I hope I can keep them consistently long. I just needed to develop the plot more.

This story is on wattpad and inkitt, same username.

As always, message me if you guys ever need ANYTHING! You can message me on here or tiktok (voidevanss). Love you guys -M


	8. the punishment

Fred and I got back to The Burrow fairly quick. As we got in, we noticed the empty house. As we walked into the kitchen, we saw the note from Molly. It said that her and Arthur went out, and the rest of the kids went out as well, which meant Fred and I had the house to ourselves.

Fred looked at me as he put the note down. "Upstairs. Now."

I turned around hurried up the stairs. I had seen how Fred was rough, but this was new. It's not that I didn't like it, I was just nervous.

Once we got up the stairs he had me close the door, so he was behind me. As I shut the door he pressed his chest into my back. It caused me to push against the door, so I had no where to go. Fred pushed my hair behind my ear, so he had clear access to my neck.

He started to leave incredibly sloppy kisses on my neck. He was so close to my sweet spot, I was nervous he would find it, and he did. When he found it, he ran his tongue along it which caused me to moan into the door.

"You have to be quiet, angel. Don't want anyone else to know how bad you've been." He flipped me around to face him. "Are you alright with doing this?" I nodded at him. "I need words, Adelaide."

"Yes, I'm okay with it."

"If it gets too much, tell me to stop immediately and I will. Alright?" I nodded again, but it wasn't enough. "Words."

"Got it," I responded. With that he turned me back around to face the door. He hadn't pressed into me so much because he started to unzipper my dress.

"You did look so incredibly gorgeous in this dress, but we have to take it off." He threw the straps off of my shoulders, but kissed every inch of them as he did. After a lot of teasing with the dress, he slipped it off of my body leaving me in a pair of underwear since I didn't wear a bra. "No bra? You're not helping your case, love," he whispered in my ear sending chills down my back.

He ran his hands all over my bare stomach, not missing a spot, while simultaneously kissing up my spine. He brought his hands up to my breasts and grazed his coarse fingers over my nipples which caused me to jump.

"Fred, shouldn't we cast the locking and silencing charms?" I mumbled.

"I'll cast the locking one, but not the silencing one. You'll just have to learn to be quiet," he said and then casted the locking charm. He turned me around and then pushed my back against the wall, so I was now facing him. He saw my exposed chest and his eyes widened. "You are truly beautiful, Adelaide."

I smiled, and then connected our lips. As we made-out, Fred wrapped the hem of my underwear in his fingers and slid them down my legs. I easily stepped out of them, and then brought my hands up to Fred's shirt. I slide my hands up his shirt and ran my fingers over his sharp abs. Fred lifted his arms, and I took the shirt off. I connected my lips to his exposed chest. I ran my tongue over his abs and then dropped to my knees. I ran my tongue just above his waistband before pulling down his shorts followed by his underwear.

As his underwear fell to his knees, his cock sprung out. My eyes widened by the size. I knew Fred was tall, but I didn't expect this. I placed my hands on his base and looked up at Fred. He just nodded at me. I licked up the base to the tip. I swirled my tongue around the tip because I knew how sensitive it was.

I gently slid his cock into my mouth. As I started to bob my head back and forth, Fred grabbed my hair and pulled it, so I was looking at him. "I want to watch you," he said as he pushed my head farther on his cock. It caused me to gag, but I didn't mind.

Not long after, Fred shot his cum down my throat. I swallowed it and then stood up to Fred's level. "You have no idea how pretty you look on your knees for me," he said before licking the extra cum off of my cheek. "Now, jump."

I did as he said. I jumped and immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. It felt so good to be so close with him, but I wanted to be closer. Fred gently placed me down on the bed. I detached my legs from his hips, so he could come on top of me.

He hovered over me for a second, and then dove his head into my chest. His tongue ran over each of my nipples giving the same amount of attention to each. He left sloppy kisses along my stomach until he hit my core.

He teased my entrance so much, it caused me to whimper. "Please, Fred." With that he dove his head into my entrance, licking and sucking in all of the right spots. He could tell I was close, so he brought his thumb up to connect with my clit. I moaned instantly at the contact.

He rolled and pushed my clit in all of the right ways while also running his tongue in and out of my entrance. I knew Fred had been with a few girls, but he was really good.

Soon enough, my orgasm hit. I grabbed Fred's hand to cover over my mouth, so I was quiet. He laughed at how easy it was for him to make me go crazy.

He cleaned my entrance with his tongue and then hovered over me once more. "Are you alright with going all the way?" He asked while positioning his tip at my entrance.

"Please do it, Fred. I want you so bad," I muttered. I probably shouldn't have told him how much I wanted him because I knew he was going to tease me.

"If you want me so bad. Say it. Tell me who you belong to," he said in a low voice. I just looked at him and my eyes turned to the familiar dark pink shade. He smiled at them. "I want to hear it, Frost."

"Please, Fred. I'm yours," I said. He started to insert himself into me, but stopped. I thought it was so I could adjust to his size, but that wasn't it.

"You know I want you to mean it more than that," he said while moving in and out of me very slowly.

"Fuck, Fred. Go faster," I whined.

"Say it right and I will."

"Fine. Fine. I'm yours and only yours. I'll only ever be yours. Please go faster, Fred," I moaned.

"As you wish, love." With that he started to quicken his pace. When he brought himself all the way into me it hurt, but had such a euphoric feeling. He was just so big.

He brought his thumb back to my clit which made me jolt into him due to the overstimulation. It was so sensitive, but it also melted under Fred's touch.

Not long after Fred started to rub my clit, I was getting close to my high. "Fred, I'm getting close," I mumbled.

"Me too, love. Cum for me."

He started to speed up his pace. I could feel him throb inside me, so I knew he was really close. "Cum in me, Fred. I'm on the pill." Fred quickly released inside of me and I did the same seconds later. He kept thrusting so we could extend our high.

He then pulled out and rolled on the side of me. All that was heard in the room was Fred and I attempting to catch our breaths.

"That was-"

"Amazing," I cut him off. "I'm just glad my punishment is over. Truly wasn't that bad."

"You think that was your punishment?" My eyes widened at his words. "That was just because you looked so gorgeous in your dress. Well some of the teasing could've been your punishment, but that's not what I have planned for you."

I rolled over and looked at Fred. My eyes were still in the dark pink shade. I didn't know why. I was nervous for what Fred had for a punishment, but I was also intrigued.

_______

Fred and I spent the rest of the night in his room, even when George and Ginny got back. We were both just so tired to go downstairs.

We were awoken by the bright sun again. Fred started to move my black hair out of my face. "Good morning, Lai," he whispered. Fred was the only one who ever called me 'Lai', and this is first time he's used it since we've gotten together.

"Morning, Freddie," I said with the biggest smile. I reached my lips up to his and connected them. I was never going to get over the feeling I felt when I was with him, let alone kissed him. "Want to go take a shower?"

"Together?"

"No, I'm going to shower and you're going to sit on the bathroom floor. Yes, together," I laughed. He pouted, but I kissed it away. I got up and pulled his arm, so he got up with me. I glanced at the clock and it was 6 am, so hopefully no one else would be awake.

Once we got into the bathroom, Fred locked the door and casted the silencing charm, so we didn't wake anyone up, and I turned on the shower. We both took off our clothes and stepped in the shower.

The feeling of the hot water hitting my skin and Fred's hands roaming my body was incredible. I was completely taken away in the moment, I hadn't even realized Fred's lips kissing my neck. They kept attaching and detaching all on my skin, sending butterflies to my core.

Fred grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it in both of our hair, washed it out, and then repeated the process with the conditioner.

"Freddie, have you ever considered cutting your hair?" I asked him with a smile.

"You don't like it?" He asked while turning his hair into a mohawk.

"No, I love it. It makes you look very handsome, but it's very long. Almost longer than mine," I laughed.

"Mum was talking about giving us all a haircut soon. She said she would give you one if you'd like."

"I'd love one. Maybe try out some curtain bangs," I shrugged.

Fred pushed my hair behind my ear and moved so my back was against the wall. "I think you would look absolutely gorgeous no matter what your hair looks like, but curtain bangs do sound rather interesting," Fred smiled.

"Thank you, Freddie," I said as I pulled his face down for a kiss. Our tongues explored each others mouths for a little while until Fred grabbed the soap and started to wash my body.

He ran the soap all over my back and stomach. He brought the soap up to my breasts and started to rub the soap in. With his hands squeezing my breasts, I had to moan with the amazing feeling. He turned me so I was facing the wall and started to bring the soap down to my legs. He ran the soap up my legs and over my ass, but before he did, he kissed both of the buttcheeks causing me to giggle. He brought the soap over to my core and ran his fingers over my clit.

He placed the soap on the ground and continued over on my clit. I was whimpering until Fred inserted his middle finger into my heat, which caused me to gasp out a moan. "Fuck, Adelaide. You're so wet." He started to make me a moaning mess when he entered two more fingers into me. I was so close to cumming until Fred pulled out of me. I whined heavily. He came up to my ear and whispered, "That's some of your punishment."

"Fred, please," I whined.

"All you had to do was say it in that alley, but you had to be stubborn. You did it to yourself, love."

"Fred, I'm yours. There's no one else. There'll never be anyone else. Pleas-"

"Sorry, love. Glad to hear it though," he winked. I groaned and started to inch my hand down towards my core to finish what Fred started, but he grabbed my hand and lifted it above my head. "No! Do that and it will make things worse for you. Just because you tried to do that, you are not leaving me side all day. After today, your punishment will be over unless you're bad again."

Fred and I finished up in the shower, and then went back into the room to get dressed. Thankfully, George was still sleeping. Fred and I went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Are you hungry?" Fred asked.

"Not really, but could you make me some tea?"

"Of course, love." I went over to sit on the couch while I waited for Fred. I placed my head on the cushion and just thought of how happy Fred has made me. In some way, I always knew Fred and I would be together. I always felt different around him. It was like our souls knew we were meant to be together. I couldn't stop smiling when Fred brought over the tea. "Here you go, love."

"Thank you."

"Why are you so smiley? Thinking about me?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, actually," I responded. His eyes widened at my response and then he immediately blushed. "You make me really happy, Freddie. I'm so glad you kissed me when you did."

"I'm glad too. Don't tell George this, but you're my favorite person in the world," he said while interlocking our fingers.

"Don't tell George this, but you're my favorite person too." We both laughed, and then Fred placed some kisses on my forehead.

________

We just sat on the couch waiting for everyone else to come downstairs, and one by one, they did. Molly asked Fred and I to help with breakfast since we were the ones who were most awake.

Fred and I might've gotten some flour on the floor while trying to throw some on each other. Neither of us successfully got it on each other, that's why there was so much on the ground. Fred did manage to get some whipped cream on my nose though, but he licked it off when Molly wasn't looking.

We would do a lot when Molly was looking, but it wasn't anything bad. Fred would kiss my cheek or my lips, we both hugged each other from behind, and he slapped my ass, but just once.

Once we put the food on the table, we all sat down. I was in between Fred and Bill which caused some tension for Fred, but I was fine. After the whole situation, I only felt guilty for the way Fred acted. I get why he was mad, but we hadn't been together. That's probably why he wasn't mad at me, but at Charlie and Bill.

I could feel the tension Fred was giving off, and it worried me. I started to bounce my leg from anxiety, but Fred placed his hand on my thigh to calm me down. He rubbed his hand back and forth to show me he was there, and it helped a lot. He could always comfort me.

After Fred realized I was alright and my leg stopped bouncing, he slid his hand closer to my core. My breath started to quicken as he brought his hand into my shorts. Everyone started to look at me weird, but they looked away after a while.

Fred leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Don't move. Just another punishment." I stood still while he slid two fingers into my core. "Soaking wet. All for me. I'm honored," he whispered sending chills through me. He thrusted his fingers in and out of me until I got really close. My breath was ragged and I whimpered every once and a while, but the conversations at the table was so loud, no one noticed. I squeezed Fred's hand to signal I was close, and of course, he pulled his fingers out. I grunted under my breath. I watched Fred smirk at me and bring his fingers in his mouth to lick off my juices.

At the table and in the shower weren't the only times Fred teased me though. While everyone was playing quidditch outside, he cast my broom to vibrate and would stop it and turn it on at the worst times. He also brought me to the lake, and edged me three times in a row. He told me that wouldn't be the last time we did that which scared me because the overstimulation was crazy. Fred also did the same thing he did to me when we slept that night. He told me it would be the last time he punished me if I was quiet since George was awake on the side of us. That one was probably the worst one out of all of them, but I got through it. It wasn't a bad feeling though. Anything with Fred was completely exhilarating.

Hi guys! Okay holy shit 1.6k read im dead. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. I am on vaca right now so I am trying to write as much as I can. All of your comments have me so dead. I have ideas for the next 2 chapters, but PLEASE comment ideas or requests and I will put them in the story some how.

Did you guys like the smut?

This story is also on inkitt and wattpad, same username. My spotify is marissahazel54 and my tiktok is voidevanss

If you guys ever need anything or just want to talk, I am here. Love you guys -M


	9. the birthday

AN: On my spotify(marissahazel54) the "band performance songs" is the songs I imagine the band would sing. Pretend Fred, Lee, George, and Adelaide wrote them :)

Days passed, and my birthday was finally here. I was waken up by Fred and George.

Fred started to shake my shoulders and whisper sweet-nothings to me. "Pretty girl, you have to wake up."

"What? Why?" I opened my eyes and saw balloons and streamers everywhere, along with Fred and George in party hats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both screamed at the same time.

I jolted up immediately with the biggest smile. "Guys," I yelled back. I couldn't help laugh at their sweet gesture. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"A girl only turns eighteen once," Fred smiled.

"Plus, if you think this is bad, wait till you go downstairs."

My eyes widened and Fred smacked George in the head. "George, you aren't supposed to say anything," Fred yelled. George put his hands up in surrender and I laughed. "Go tell everyone she's awake."

George went downstairs, and Fred came over and crouched in front of me. "Happy birthday, beautiful."

"Thank you, Freddie." I pulled him up for a long, passionate kiss.

"You should probably get dressed and ready now. Gotta long day ahead of us," he said while making his way to the door.

"Wait," I said while grabbing his hand. "If the day is going to be as long as you say it is, can you stay with me. Don't know how much alone time we're going to get."

"Of course," he said while bringing me in for a hug. "Eighteen. Wow, never thought I'd go for older women."

I smacked him on the chest. "Fred, I'm only 10 months older than you. Not even a year."

"Adelaide, you're an adult. That's a big deal," he laughed. I shook my head at him and sat on the bed. "What's wrong, love?"

"I don't know. Just feels weird to be an adult. I don't really want to grow up. I know it sounds silly, but-"

"It doesn't sound silly," Fred said. "I was scared to grow up too because I didn't know what I wanted to do, but with triple W in the making, it's not as scary. I think you just need to figure out what you want to do." I nodded to show I was listening to him. Fred picked up his hand and cupped my cheek. "I'll never let anything happen to you. You're safe with me, so don't worry alright?"

"Yeah," I responded, and brought him in for a kiss.

"You pick out what you're going to wear and I'm going to get one of my gifts for you."

"One of?"

"Yeah, this ones more personal. The other one is more family-friendly, since George said how Mum might not let us sleep in the same room if she knew about us."

I laughed and walked over to my trunk. I pulled out a light pink, floral dress and put it on. By the time I had it on, Fred looked at me. His mouth dropped which made me giggle. "Freddie, I think you're catching flies."

"It's all worth it if you look like that," Fred said while walking over to me. He grabbed my hips and I jumped on him. My legs locked around his hips and he sat down on the bed. Our lips crashed together causing both of us to moan in each others mouths.

As I straddled his hips, I made-out deeper into his lips. I wanted to be so close to him and just with him. I hadn't realized how much I had been pushing into him until Fred pulled away. "Love. Love. Love, calm down. Are you alright?" He asked with worry.

"I don't want to hide us anymore," I mumbled in his chest. I stood up from his lap. "Not that I wanted to hide us before, but I just don't want to have to stop being affectionate in public, especially with your family. Or my family for that matter. I know at first I wanted to keep it private, but that was truly because I wasn't sure if we we're going to work out, but you made me so happy, Fred Weasley. -And I know you didn't want to say anything so your Mum would let us stay in the same room, but I'm sure she would still let us-"

"Adelaide, calm down. We can absolutely tell our families. I don't think Mum would make you sleep in a different room. I think she would be thrilled to find out we're together, but do you think we could wait till later to tell people because-" Fred cut himself off.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you want to open your present now?"

"Sure," I said ignoring him not answering the question. I sat back on the bed and waiting for Fred to hand me a blue box. I opened it and my eyes widened at the beautiful silver, cuff bracelet. "Fred, it's so beautiful."

"Look on the inside," he said with a smile. I picked up the bracelet and looked at the engraved initials inside the bracelet. F.W.

My eyes started to water from the beautiful gift Fred gave me. "Fred, I love it so much. Thank you," I said while springing up to hug him. He spun me around which gave me butterflies.

"I'm glad. Only the best for my pretty girl," he said with a smile. His pet name made me blush so bad. He brought me in for a quick kiss. "Let's head downstairs, yeah?"

"Yeah. Just one second," I said as I ran over to grab my hairbrush. I ran it through my long, black hair a couple times and then put it down. I put on the bracelet Fred gave me and followed after him.

Once he saw I was headed downstairs, he ran and started to yell, "She's coming down. I repeat, 'She's coming down'."

I laughed and prepared myself for what was downstairs. As I came into full view, all of the red-heads I loved so much sprung at me with a mixture of "surprise" and "happy birthday"s. I smiled so big at all of them. They all ran over to engulf me in a large group hug.

Molly came over to me and sat me down in the chair with a balloon on it. "Oh Adelaide, happy birthday, dear. Eighteen is a big one if I do say so myself," she said with a large smile. "It has been such an honor to watch you grow into such an amazing woman."

"Thank you so much, Molly. I couldn't have asked for anyone else to grow up around. You truly are an amazing mother to your kids and a second mother to me," I responded while pulling her in for a hug. Everyone else sat down at the table. Fred and Ginny sitting on my sides.

"We have gifts," Ginny said excitedly.

"Here you are, dear," Molly said while handing me a brown paper package. I ripped it open and saw the light purple sweater with a large "A" on it. "I hope you like it."

"Like it? Molly, I love it. I was in need of a new one. The old one was starting to get a little small on me, if I'm being honest," I said with a laugh. Molly just smiled at me and pecked a kiss on the top of my head.

"Here. Open my gift," Fred said while judging me in the side. He handed me a box and I opened it to reveal a lavender colored teddy bear. "It's for your anxiety. It is supposed to be weighted or something. It's a muggle thing, I guess," he shrugged.

"Thank you, Fred." I said while pulling him in for a side hug. Fred was always one who helped greatly with my anxiety, and for him to get this meant a lot.

"You three go. I want George and mines to be last. Best for last, you know," Ginny said to Ron, Charlie, and Bill.

Ron slid over a box. "It's from the three of us." I opened the box to find a brand new pair of quidditch gloves. My old ones were all beat up and Ron always laughed at me for it.

"Thank you, guys. I truly needed new ones," I laughed.

"We know," they all said at once which caused laughter from all around the table.

Ginny slid over a large box and George slid over a smaller one. I opened the bigger box to find three notebooks. I took them out of the box, but they all had something engraved on the sides. One had, For when you can't get the song out of your head. The other had, For when you want to escape, and the final one had, For when you want to just simply write.

"They each are for a different reason. We thought you could use some new books to write in instead of the beat-up one you use know. The song one is for lyrics, the escape one is for your regular books you write, and the regular writing one is for a journal."

"Thank you, guys." I beamed a smile at them.

"The journal one has a cute picture I thought you'd like," Ginny whispered. I pulled it out and saw the engraved A.F. on the front which made me smile. I opened the book gently and saw a picture of Fred and I. We were laughing and looked as if we were on another planet. She must've taken the photo when we weren't looking.

To finish off the gift, George slid over the smaller box which held some ink and a new quill. "Thank you. All of you. I appreciate you all more than you know, and this wasn't necessary. Being with you all is the best gift a girl could ask for," I smiled.

"Just wait till you see what's later," Ron mumbled.

We all laughed and dug into our food. Fred placed a comforting hand on my thigh as we ate and it made me blush. I couldn't wait to tell his family about us later.

_______

Around 2 o'clock, Fred brought me up to our room. "I thought we weren't going to have any alone time today?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to distract you for an hour," he said bluntly. "I have no bloody idea how I'm supposed to do that though."

"I can think of a few ways," I responded with a smirk. Fred quickly cast a locking and silencing spell on the room. He practically ran over to me and threw me on the bed. Our lips connected immediately and the feeling of fireworks that we were both so familiar with ran through our bodies.

I ran my hands under Fred's shirt and over his abs, but he pushed my hands away. "Today's your birthday. I want you to get all the pleasure," Fred spoke.

"At least take off your shirt. That's plenty pleasurable," I responded. Fred looked at me with his devilish brown eyes and took of his shirt, connecting our lips together right after. When Fred pulled back, I ran my eyes over his chiseled torso. Fred was always a super fit guy, but once he started to treat quidditch more seriously, his body became so toned. It was absolutely beautiful.

When I took in a final look at Fred's torso, I moaned and leaned my head back on his pillow from enjoyment. "Like what you see, love?" Fred asked.

"Freddie, you're so hot," I moaned while he connected his lips to my neck.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and it turned me on so much. "You're the hot one, and I'm going to show you how much you drive me crazy," he whispered in my ear which sent goosebumps through my body.

He started to kiss in between my v-line on my dress, and then dove down to my lower half. He lifted up the skirt of my dress and folded it up so I could see what he was doing. He looked up at me confirming I wanted this and I nodded my head at him. He lifted my waste, so he could take off the pair of the underwear I was wearing.

He left sweet kisses all along my legs until he got to my thighs. He left long, sloppy kisses and love bites all the way up to my core. He made sure to give both sides an equal amount of attention. He spent so much time avoiding my heat, I was going crazy. I had to have been dripping by now.

Finally, Fred gently stroked his middle finger along my folds feeling the wetness between my legs. "God, you're dripping." With that he sent his head into my core. He used his hand to rub circles along my clit while running his tongue over me. He kissed and licked everywhere. Occasionally he would thrust his fingers in me, hitting my g-spot every time.

I hadn't payed attention to anything other than what Fred was doing to me, but I bet I was a moaning mess. It drove me crazy to watch Fred jab his tongue in and out of me. I felt like I was in a dream. I felt myself start to clench around Fred's fingers which showed him I was close. "Fuck," he moaned. "Cum for me, pretty girl."

I lost it at the pet name he called me. I released on Fred's tongue, but he kept fingering me to ride out my high. "Holy shit, Fred," I moaned as he pulled his fingers out of me.

Fred pulled out his wand and cast a charm to clean up the sheets and in between my legs. He helped me put my underwear back on, and then came to lay on the side of me. "You're so perfect, you know that?" I giggled into his chest and just looked up into his now soft, brown eyes. "I mean it, Adelaide. You're truly perfect."

"Thank you, Freddie. You're not too bad yourself," I laughed and then pulled him in for a kiss, I could still taste myself on his lips.

________

We laid on the bed talking until George came into the room to bring us downstairs. The three of us started to walk down the long stairs when Fred grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. I looked at him and both of our smiles beamed. He kissed me on the top of my head and continued down the stairs.

When we got to the living room, I saw all of the people I loved so much. Other than the Wealsey's, Tonks and Remus, my Mum and Dad, Adrian, and Lee were there as well. My mouth dropped open and I squealed. I didn't know who to run to first, so I ran to the closest one to me, my dad. I jumped in his arms and then my mothers. I then ran over to Tonks and Remus and engulfed them in a warm hug. Finally, I ran to Adrian and Lee. I grabbed them both by the neck and squeezed them in for a group hug.

They all wished me a happy birthday when I hugged them. They all also handed me gifts which was just too much. I didn't need it, but I was so grateful for all of them. My Mum and Dad got me a new keyboard I had wanted, Tonks got me a beautiful, burgundy dress, Remus got me a couple of records from the bands I like, Lee got me a huge box of candy, and Adrian got me a small diamond necklace.

I glanced outside and saw George's drums and Fred and Lee's guitars all set up. "Are we performing?" I asked Fred.

"You betcha," Fred responded.

"For who?"

"The guest of your party, silly," George added.

"Everyone should be arriving in an hour. That's enough time for you to warm up with your new keyboard," Fred said.

"You guys really didn't need to do all this," I announced to everyone.

"We only want you to have the best," Fred said with a wink. I completely forgot we weren't alone and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. I pulled away in shock after I remembered we weren't alone. "That's one way to tell people," Fred laughed.

We glanced at everyone and we got a mixture of smiles and confused faces. "I didn't mean to do that. We uh- we wanted to tell you guys we were together today," I said while looking at the floor.

"Are you two dating?" My mum asked.

I looked at Fred and then back at my mum. "Um, yeah. Kind of. We haven't put a label on us yet."

Fred walked up to my dad. "Sir, can I ask your daughter to be my girlfriend?" I started to blush uncontrollably with everyone staring at me, and my eyes turned a bright lime green due to the surprise that was happening. My dad just simply nodded his head at Fred with a large grin. Fred walked over to me. "Love, would you do me the honors of letting me be your boyfriend?"

I giggled at the way he asked me, "Of course, Freddie." I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Molly walked up to us and put a hand on our backs. "Molly, I didn't-"

"I am happy for you two. I always knew you two would get together. You let me know if he hurts you in any way, alright?"

I nodded and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, Molly."

_______

The next hour consisted of going over our setlist, catching up, indulging over Fred and I's relationship, and getting used to my new keyboard. The guests started to show up one by one.

We didn't want to throw a large party due to all of the news with Voldemort, but there was a decent amount of people. Some of the more familiar people who showed up were Hermione, Blaise Zabini, Terrence Higgs, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett, Forrest Fortescue, Hannah Abbott, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Katie Bell, McLaggen, the Patil sisters, Zacharias Smith, Oliver Wood, Ernie Macmillan, and more. I had wondered why Harry hadn't been invited, but Hermione felt it would be better he didn't come due Dumbledore didn't want Harry out of his house much.

The four of us preformed for everyone and had the best time ever. We included some new songs in our setlist. I had been worried everyone wouldn't like them, but I was so wrong. The new songs fit very well with our others. I was truly scared to perform for such a big crowd for the first time since Cedric died, but every time I looked at Fred, the worry vanished.

This truly had been my best birthday ever.

Hi Guys! Okay let me just start off by saying I love you all so much and am EXTREMELY grateful for almost 4k reads in less than a week! I read all of your comments and they have me so dead.

Don't forget this story is also on inkitt and wattpad, same username. Don't be afraid to message me about anything or just to chat! My tiktok and instagram is voidevanss if you guys wanted to go follow them. I will start to post any updates on there, I'll still post them on here, but insta and tiktok might have more frequent updates! Love you guys -M


	10. the haircuts

TW: there is talks of relapse and vivid descriptions of it

About a week and a half passed, so I only had a few days left at The Burrow. Fred and I were both sad that we weren't going to be able to spend everyday together, but we only had to be apart for about another month.

Fred and I were laying down on the couch during one of my last afternoons at The Burrow. He laid on top of me with his head on my chest. It was so soothing to have him lay there and to have me run my fingers through his long hair. I sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"I'm just going to miss seeing you all the time," I responded.

"Well if you think about it, we only have to spend about a month apart, and then we have our final year of school, and then we can spend the rest of our lives together without being apart."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." We just laid in silence before I spoke again, "Maybe you can come and stay with me for a week or two."

"You think your parents would let me stay with you?"

"Definitely. Maybe George could come too? And Ginny if she'd like."

"No, thanks," she shouted from the kitchen. "Wouldn't want to walk in on you two snogging all the time." Fred and I snickered as Ginny walked up the stairs.

"I'll ask Mum if it's alright, and then we can ask George, but for now I know something that will cheer you up," Fred said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"HAIRCUTS," Fred screamed.

We both started to laugh. Fred turned so our stomachs were touching. I ran my fingers through his long air and cupped his cheeks. "I like your long hair though," I pouted.

"I thought you wanted me to cut it."

"I just thought it was getting a little long, but I like running my fingers through it."

"I'm not going bald, love. There will still be plenty of hair left to grab." I pouted and he jumped to kiss my lips. "Especially when I'm fucking you so hard, you have no choice, but to grab my hair," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent shivers over my body. He watched my eyes turn from lime green to dark pink. "You have such pretty eyes," he said as he brought his lips up to kiss my forehead. He kept them there for a few moments and it had such a fulfilling feeling. When he pulled away a sense of deprivation rushed over me.

Molly entered the kitchen and Fred got her attention. "HEY MUM CAN YOU GIVE US HAIRCUTS TODAY?"

"Freddie, don't yell," I scolded him.

"Not if you yell like that," Molly answered. Fred apologized, so Molly grabbed the supplies and called down George, Ron, and Ginny since Bill and Charlie had gone back to their jobs.

"Mum, I have a question," Fred said as we walked up to Molly. "Could I and possibly George spend a week or two at Adelaide's before we go back to school?"

"Is this alright with your parents?" Molly asked me.

"I still have to ask, but I'm sure it would be alright," I responded.

"Mum, can Fred and I stay at Lee's for a week or two next month?" George asked while walking downstairs.

Fred and I looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Uh- I can't, mate. I'm staying at Adelaide's. We were going to see if you wanted to come too, but-" We all just stood in silence for a minute until Fred spoke again, "You two get along better anyways."

"Yeah, guess so."

I went to go write out a letter to my parents asking if Fred could stay with us for about two weeks while Ginny got her hair cut. She was only getting a trim since her hair wasn't too long.

"Adelaide, are you ready?" Molly asked.

"Yes," I responded while walking over.

"Come sit, love," Fred said while patting on his legs.

"No! No way. I don't trust you. You're going to move me and mess it up," I responded back.

"I won't I pinky promise," he said while sticking out his pinky. I looped our fingers and kissed him on the lips since that's how we made pinky promises now.

"You better not, or I swear I'll hex you," I said as I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waste to help me sit better on his lap. Molly carefully moved the scissors around my face to give me a trim and some curtain bangs. I needed a change.

After a couple minutes, Molly clapped her hands and looked at me. "All done," she said with a big smile.

I got off of Fred's lap and turned around to look at him. His mouth dropped open which made me blush. "Adelaide, you look bloody ho-" Fred was interrupted by Molly clearing her throat. "You look gorgeous," he said sweetly.

I walked over to a mirror and looked at the amazing haircut Molly gave me.

Ginny's POV

I watched Adelaide's mouth drop open. Her haircut looked amazing. Mum cut Fred off, but she looked bloody hot with her new bangs. Adelaide thanked my Mum and then walked over to hug Fred from behind.

"You ready to chop it all off, Freddie?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I actually am," Fred said confidently.

As much as they were already amazing people before, they both brought out so much good in each other. Sure, Adelaide and Cedric were a good couple, but they fought a lot and personally, I felt Cedric wasn't there for her that much.

Adelaide struggled with anxiety and depression a lot, especially since she had a rough childhood, but she doesn't talk about it a lot, so I don't really know what she went through. No one does. All we know is that her parents died during the first war, and she was sent to live with the Tonks' and she was adopted by them not long after. Adelaide wasn't even sure who her parents were.

I can tell Fred's anger has calmed down a lot ever since he kissed Adelaide. The same thing with her anxiety. There's never a moment where they aren't smiling and being all giddy together. I've also walked in on them snogging a couple of times, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Even now as Fred got chunks of his hair cut off, Adelaide was watching him with stars in her eyes. If I had to make a guess, she was in love with him, but she was too proud to admit that yet.

While watching my older twin brothers get haircuts, my mind flashed to Adelaide's last relapse and how bad it scared me.

I started to notice changes in Adelaide a couple days after Cedric died. She would always walk around with the reddest eyes, and that wasn't even the color they changed to. Her eyes bounced from grey and white, which meant she had felt empty and very sad, and even sometimes they were even brown, which showed she was restless. After a couple days, I noticed they stayed white to show how much of a void she was in.

I had gone to a slytherin party with my friend, Lilith. She was a slytherin, so I didn't stand too much out. With the constant use of drugs and strobe lights, it was hard to see what went on at one of the parties, but this sight I saw clear.

I saw Adelaide kneeling down over one of the coffee tables with three lines in front of her. I assumed it was her drug of choice, cocaine. In fourth year, when she first started to use, she claimed it was the only drug that 'helped' her. I didn't know what to do as I watched her run her nose along the table inhaling one line. Then the second. Then the third.

I was truly brought out of my trance when I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Adrian Pucey's. "What the fuck! Adelaide? Did you just do what I think you did?"

She lifted her head up to see her best friend fuming above her. She looked very distraught and out of it. It was almost as if she was trying really hard to understand the words he was speaking. She just shrugged her shoulders at him.

She was surrounded by a bunch of slytherin guys. They had all had some sort of drink or joint in their hands. I didn't know all of the guys around her, but I knew two: Graham Montague and Blaise Zabini. I knew why Blaise was around her. He was her dealer. Sure, if someone wanted some type of weed, they went to Neville or even Luna Lovegood, but if you wanted something stronger, you went to Blaise.

"Adelaide, please tell me you didn't just do lines," Adrian pleaded dropping down to Adelaide's level.

"Don't tell him," she mumbled.

"Who? Cedric?" He asked.

"No! Fred. He'll be so mad at me. I just couldn't take it, Adrian. I couldn't take it," she started to whisper.

"It's alright. I got you," he said while picking her up bridal style. Adrian noticed me and walked over to me. "Did you see?" I nodded my head. "Let's go get her help, yeah?"

Adrian and I walked through the castle with a mumbling and drowsy Adelaide. The walk felt like forever. At first I thought he was bringing her to Madam Pomfrey's, but after a while I knew who he was taking her to see, Fred. Even though Adelaide said she didn't want Fred to know, getting him to help was the best and only option. He knew how to handle her best in these situations in some how.

Once we got to the Fat Lady portrait, I mumbled the password and led Adrian up to Fred's room. Once Adelaide figured out where we were and what our plan was, she started to cry and yell at us. She occasionally hit Adrian in the chest and begged him not to bring her to Fred. She even told us she hated us a couple of times. I knew it was the drugs talking and not her, but it just hurt me to see her like this. All the pain she had been feeling hurt me. I started to cry when I watched her freak out, but quickly wiped the tears so she didn't see.

Adelaide was the older sister I didn't have. I had six older brothers, but brothers just don't do it sometimes. She was all I had for an 'older sister'. It would have killed me so bad if I had lost her to drugs.

Once we got into Fred's room, his eyes immediately darted to the mess that was Adelaide Frost. George and Lee were in the room too, so they saw the whole scene fold out. Adrian quickly explained the situation to Fred while Adelaide cried into his chest. I could tell she felt ashamed about using again.

Fred had sent Lee, George, Adrian, and I out to get things he needed while he started a bath for Adelaide. He brought her into the bathroom and placed her into the tub, with her clothes still on. He kept whispering sweet-nothings to her and told her she'd be alright.

"I'm so so sorry, Freddie. Please don't hate me," Adelaide mumbled as I walked back into the bathroom after running to grab her some dry clothes.

"I don't hate you, Lai. I could never. I just wish you came to be instead of using," he whispered back. She apologized again and started to cry, so Fred placed light kisses against her temple to soothe her.

More memories flashed back from the days of Adelaide's relapses', but they faded away when George called out my name. "Gin, what do you think?" He asked while he and Fred showed off their new short haircuts.

"Nice," she said as she looked at the brothers who looked imaginably different now that their hair was many many inches shorter.

"Nice? More like unbelievably handsome," Adelaide said while smiling into a kiss with Fred.

I was just so glad they had each other. They needed each other.

HI GUYS! so that was my little ginny pov. I wanted to put some of the way ginny views adelaide and touch on some of her past with drugs. I will always put a TW at the beginning of each chapter if it touches on a large subject. I won't put smut warning tho since it is in the main TW and you just have to expect it now lol.

If anyone needs to talk about anything EVER, please message me. My tiktok and instagram are voidevanss and this story is also on inkitt and wattpad and the username is the same as this one (bauevans).

I know this is a shorter chapter, but it was just something I wanted to put in as a filler. LOTS OF SMUT COMING UP! comment any requests or suggestions you have pleaseeee. even if it's small, it helps a lot. Love you guys -M


	11. the beach

Adelaide's POV again

The last couple of days at The Burrow were hard, but once my parents wrote back saying Fred could stay with us, it was a lot easier. My last day at The Burrow was consisted of packing my trunk, saying goodbye to everyone, and constantly thanking Molly and Arthur for letting me stay.

Fred and I spent a week apart, but the week was quickly coming to an end since Fred was coming over today. We wrote to each other constantly, but he wasn't the only one I wrote to. Ever since Adrian came over, we haven't stopped writing, and I even sent a few letters to Lee.

I looked at the clock and noticed how Fred was going to be here in any minute. I hopped up and started to pace around my living room. I had to keep moving around or else the excitement was going to make me explode.

I felt a tug on my dress, so I looked down and saw Gipley. I crouched down to her. "Hey, Gip."

"Is master Adelaide alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just excited because Fred is coming over to spend the next few weeks here."

"Really? Gipley heard a rumor that master Adelaide and Mr. Fred were dating," she whispered.

"It's not a rumor if it's true, Gip," I whispered back. Gipley blushed and hugged me. Once Gipley pulled back I heard a pop and looked outside. Fred and Mr. Weasley had just apparated in. "FREDDIE," I screamed and ran over to him. He picked me up and spun me around. God how I missed being in his arms. He kissed me on the lips and placed me down.

"Hi, love."

"I've missed you," I smiled.

"I've missed you too, love."

He pulled me in for another hug, but I quickly left his arms to go hug Arthur and say hello to him, but not long after my dad shooed me away and told me to bring Fred's stuff up to my room. I'm pretty sure they were talking about The Order stuff. Ever since Voldemort came back, all anyone ever talks about is getting The Order full again.

I intertwined fingers with Fred and started to walk up the stairs following Fred's floating trunk. Once we got to my room, Fred placed his trunk over near my bed. "So this is where you can keep you trunk," I shouted through the door, so my parents wouldn't get suspicious. I quickly locked the door and ran over to Fred. Our lips connected and he quickly inserted his tongue in my mouth.

We walked over to my bed and we both laid down on it. He brought his head up to the pillows while I straddled his hips. He placed his hands on my ass and squeezed it roughly. "Godric, how I've missed you," Fred moaned into my mouth.

I cast the locking and silencing charm and dove into his neck. As I was kissing, I found his sweet spot. Seeing the way he tensed under me, I licked and nibbled on the spot that was driving him crazy. "Fuck, Adelaide. I need you," he breathed. His hot breath sent chills over my body, so I went down and unbuckled his pants.

I ran my tongue just above the waistband of his boxers, and then quickly pulled them down. His large cock sprung out, hitting Fred's stomach. I just looked at how large he was because I still couldn't get over it. He lifted my chin with his fingers. "You don't have to do this if you don't want," he spoke to me.

"Oh, I want. Are you okay with me doing it?"

"Lai, you never have to ask me for permission."

"Freddie, I'll always ask," I smiled and then connected my lips to his tip. I licked the pre-cum off of his tip and then placed gentle kisses from the tip to the base before pushing him inside my mouth. He grabbed my hair and moved it into a makeshift ponytail. I ran my tongue up the base and back to the tip. I sucked and paid most attention to the tip since that was his most sensitive spot.

I could hear Fred moan my name through his many grunts and harsh breaths and it drove me wild. I knew I had to have been dripping. Fred's grip quickly tightened on my hair and I could feel him throbbing inside me, so I knew he had to have been close. I bobbed my head faster than I had before while moaning on his cock. I knew my hot breath would've done it for him, and I was right. He quickly shot his warm liquid in my mouth. I swallowed and sat back up. I connected our lips again so he could taste himself. Fred's hand started to drop towards my pants, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

I quickly got off Fred and made sure I looked normal as Fred put his pants back up. I walked over to the door and noticed Gipley standing there. I sighed and let her come into my room.

"Can Gipley say 'hello' to Mr. Fred?" She asked.

"Of course, Gip," I responded.

Fred noticed Gipley was the one at the door and sprung up. "GIPLEY! Hey, Girl! How are you doing?"

Gipley blushed and walked over to Fred. "Gipley is good. How is Mr. Fred?"

"Rockin' and rollin' like always," he responded. I laughed and just watched Fred and Gipley talk. They always got along really well, and Fred always made sure to make her feel special. Not that my family and I didn't, but it was different because she didn't live with Fred. As I watched the two of them talk, my mind wandered to what Fred would be like as a dad. I could imagine how incredibly amazing he would be, but I was brought out of my thoughts by a specific question Fred asked Gipley. "So, any lovers in your life?"

Gipley blushed and stuttered, "Uh-"

I bent down to her and cut her off, "Gip! You haven't told me about this."

"You were at Mr. Fred's house," she said.

"You could've visited or wrote me. But tell us," I smiled.

"His name is Noopey, and he's a free elf like Gipley. I see him sometimes when I go to Diagon Alley, and he asked me to go on a date with him, but I told him Gipley couldn't." She looked so sad.

"Why did you say 'no', Gip? Do you like him?"

"Gipley does. I said 'no' because I was nervous," she mumbled. My heart melted and I looked at Fred and I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing.

"How about you tell him you still want to go on the date, and Adelaide and I will go with you. A double date," Fred suggested. We were thinking the same thing.

She looked hesitant at first, but then agreed, "Gipley will tell him. Double date it is." Fred and I's smiles grew so large at her words.

________

The rest of the day consisted of Fred and I laying on my couch cuddling. This time my head was on Fred's chest. We were laying in complete silence, but the moment was so perfect. Fred had his hand tangled in my hair. He ran his fingers through it and just rubbed my head. I focused on his heartbeat and his breathing. It was so calming, I drifted in and out of sleep every once and a while, but I got woken up every time Fred kissed my head.

After a while I turned and faced him so our stomachs were touching. I looked into his honey brown eyes and he looked into my dark brown ones. The moment being shared between the two of us was so special. In this moment, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Fred Weasley.

"What are your plans for these next two weeks?" Fred asked me.

"I was thinking we could do some normal couple things, and by normal I mean muggle," I said with a laugh. "Have you ever been to a beach?" Fred shook his head to show he hadn't. "Yeah, we're going to change that. It's supposed to be nice, so we can go tomorrow."

______

Tomorrow approached faster than we thought. Fred and I woke up at about 8 am, so we could get a nice spot. I told him we're going to spend the day with no magic, just like muggles do, especially since the beach we're going to is for muggles.

I packed a bag with some sunscreen, food, drinks, towels, and extra clothes. I was going to apparate Fred and I there and back, but we had to leave our wands home, that was our deal. We bid our goodbyes and then apparated into a private area of the beach, so no one would see.

When we got to the beach, Fred's face lit up. "I can't believe you've never gone to the beach," I laughed. He couldn't even pay attention to me since he was in so much awe of the beach. I intertwined my fingers with his and went to go find a spot. It was early, so there wasn't many people there.

I put down the basket and laid out the towels. "Take off your shirt. I have to put sunscreen on us," I said.

"Why? What's sunscreen?"

"It will help you not burn. Your ginger skin burns so easy and I don't want you complaining." He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. God, was he hot. I squeezed a squirt of it into my hand and started to rub it over his toned chest. His smirk started to appear, but I brushed it off and continued to lather the sunscreen on him. He did the same for me, but went very slow near my thighs and on my ass.

"Adelaide, people are staring," Fred said while pointing to my thongy bottom.

"And so are girls," I said while gesturing to his abs.

"You better hope no one comes up to talk to you, or you'll be the one getting punished," he whispered in my ear.

_______

The morning was going really well. We went in the water a couple of times, but came out to eat and just relax. Fred left to go to the bathroom, so I was alone on the towel. I saw someone start to walk up to me, so I looked down in an attempt to ignore them. I really didn't want Fred to see.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing all alone?" The man asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend," I responded quickly.

"Are you sure you got one? 'Cause if you don't, I'm right here," he said with a gross grin.

"No, thanks," I responded bluntly. I just kept ignoring him hoping Fred wouldn't see, but it was no use since he watched the whole thing.

The guy started to get closer to me, and that's when Fred intervened. "There a problem here?" He asked.

"Just talking to a pretty lady. That's all," the guy responded.

"Yeah, well that's my 'pretty lady', so why don't you fuck off and leave?" Fred's face started to get so red, I thought he was going to explode. Fred took a step closer, and the guy left. I looked up at him with soft eyes, hoping he wouldn't be mad, but I was wrong. "Didn't you hear what I told you," he said to me still looking mad.

"Fred, I tried to ignore him and get him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't. You can't be made at me for this," I pleaded.

"I'm not mad with you, but I did ask you to change when we were at your house." He kneeled down so we were on the same height. "You're mine, Adelaide. I never want to see anyone even look at you the way I do. You understand?" He asked. I could tell he was mad, but trying to be soft with me.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Freddie. Just please don't do what you did last time. I hated when you wouldn't let me finish," I whispered.

"That's not what I'm going to do now. You'll be able to finish. You'll finish a couple of times actually. Go get in the water, but go far out."

"You're going to punish me now? With all these people?" I asked pointing to everyone. Ever since the day went on, people started to show up. There had to have been at least 300 people at the beach.

"Now, Adelaide. Or it will be like last time," Fred demanded. I got up quickly and went into the water and Fred followed behind. I went deep into the water so no one was near us. No matter what Fred was going to do to me, no one would understand since the waves were moving and everyone was jumping around. Some people were even making out, so what Fred was going to do hopefully wouldn't draw too much attention.

Fred locked our lips together, but before he did he whispered to me, "Remember, if you want to stop at anytime, you tell me." Fred pulled away from my lips and dipped his hand into my bottoms. He circled my clit with one hand and held my face in the other. "I never want you to take your eyes off of me, and don't make a sound." I looked at him and nodded.

He brought his other hand down to my waist and gripped onto my hip. He grip was so tight there had to have been marks. He lifted my waist so I was forced to wrap my legs around his hips. He used his free hand to bring two fingers into my core. He thrusted in and out with a fast pace. It was hard to suppress my moans. "You're doing so good, pretty," he whispered.

Fred's words brought me over the edge. "Fred, I'm gonna-"

"Do it," he cut me off. He connected our lips to suppress my moans as I released over his hands. When my high ended, he turned me around so my back was against his chest. "We're going to do that again, and then something else. Then I promise your punishment will be over," he whispered sweetly in my ear. He dove his fingers back into my bottoms once more and started to circle my clit. My eyes started to water as my mouth murmured little whimpers due to the overstimulation.

The feeling of Fred's fingers inside of me was to die for, but I didn't know how long I would last. Especially since this time, all he did was rub my clit and whisper in my ear. "You can do it, baby. Don't be afraid to cum for me," he whispered. I was close, but I wasn't there yet. "When you cum, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're never going to ask me to stop."

"Fred, I'm close. Don't stop," I mumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby." While harshly rubbing on my clit, Fred ran his fingers up my entrance. "This pussy is mine. No one else's. You got that?" He whsipered.

"Yes- Fuck, Fred. I'm yours. All of me belongs to you," I mumbled while cuming for the second time. "I don't know if I can do that again," I said to Fred while turning around to him. "Please don't make me do it again."

His devilish grin turned soft. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No. No. No, I just don't think I can do it again," I said while resting my head on his chest.

He brought his hand up to stroke my hair. "All right, baby. You were good and what you said helped you out a lot, so I'll go easy on you. Just this once," he winked.

I laughed. "I thought you didn't give mercy," I joked.

"Don't push me, Frost."

"I'm kidding," I laughed. "Thank you, Freddie." I brought up my lips to his and kissed him.

"Anything for my good girl," he whispered into my head.

HI GUYS! Hope that smut was good enough for you guys. I want you all to know I love the support I am getting on here and on tiktok. Love you all sm. If you ever need anything message me on here or tiktok/instagram (voidevanss). Love you guys -M


	12. the double date

Fred's POV

I walked into her room with Tonks by my side. "Look at her," I said while gesturing to her. "You seriously can't ask me to wake her up when she looks so beautiful."

"It's bloody 11 o'clock. She should be up by now, and isn't she the one who decided today would be the double date?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Fred, just wake her up. There's no reason she should still be sleeping," Tonks stated.

"Well, we uh- we had a long day at the beach yesterday," I muttered while reminiscing about the beach. I knew that the creep coming up to her wasn't her fault, but I told her not to wear the thong bottom, so I had to punish her. I would never hit her or do something that would hurt her, but the way she crumbles under my touch when I'm in charge just satisfies me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Adelaide rolling over to face Tonks and I. She was still sleeping. I crouched down to her face, so I could capture how absolutely perfect she looked in this moment. I didn't want to disturb her. God, nothing this beautiful should ever be distured. The way her nose scrunched, the way her eyelashes bat against her skin, the way her chest rose as she inhaled, it was all so breathtaking.

I ran my fingers through her black hair, so I could see her more. Adelaide Frost was truly the most beautiful person on this earth. I had such strong feelings for her for so long, and to have her finally be mine just makes me the happiest person ever. I knew now, in this moment, that I was in love with her. I always had been, but now that we were actually in a relationship, the feeling grew. I couldn't tell her I loved her yet though. It was all too soon, and I didn't want to overwhelm her, especially since Cedric died nearly two months ago. Although, I was never truly convinced they were in love. Loved each other, absolutely, but after he cheated on her with Cho in fourth year, things changed.

I ran my fingers through her hair once more, but leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Beautiful, time to wake up." I heard her mumble, but I didn't know what she said. "Lai, come on. It's 11 o'clock, and we've got the double date in two hours."

She stuck out her arms for me to go and lay with her, and I couldn't say no. She moved to the side, so I could lay with her. She automatically put her head on my chest. I laughed, kissed her head, and started to run my fingers through her hair. I glanced at Tonks and her hair started to get red, but I had no idea why she was mad. I didn't even know why she was here. She was supposed to be at the hideout with Remus and Sirius.

"Baby, you gotta get up," I whispered in her ear.

"No," she mumbled back. God, this girl was going to be the death of me.

"Adelaide, you have to get up. We can sleep in tomorrow, just get up now," I whispered in her ear. She groaned and sat up. "That's my girl."

She looked over at her sister. "Nymphadora, what are you doing here?" If I thought her hair was red before, I hadn't seen it yet.

Adelaide's POV

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Nymphadora," she spat at me.

"I never will, and you know that. I think you have a beautiful name and it should be cherished more," I responded sweetly.

She rolled her eyes at me and turned around. "Just get downstairs. Gipley is waiting, and Remus and I aren't staying all day."

I sprung up. "Why are you and Remus even here? I didn't ask for your help."

"Mum thought we could help. Well, she thought I could help, but Remus said he'd tag along."

"Well, why don't we just make it a triple date then?" I asked.

"He's my friend, Adelaide," she huffed.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," I laughed. She turned around and stormed out of my room. I turned back to Fred and laid on his chest once more. "I seriously don't know why they don't just kiss and get together like we did. We'd all be better off that way."

"Agreed," Fred mumbled.

_______

Gipley and I had started to get ready for our dates. Fred and I thought it would be more proper if him and Noopey met us after we were ready. I wore an all black dress with some pok-a-dots that had a deep neckline. I knew Fred would like that later. Gipley wore a simple pink dress that my mum made for her.

"Gip, you look so gorgeous," I said while looking at her for the first time with her dress on.

She blushed so hard. "Thank you, Ms. Adelaide. You look very pretty too," she mumbled.

"I can't compare to you at all," I said. The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. My guess was that it was Fred and Noopey. "You can get it. I bet it's Noopey."

"Gipley will get it," she said while walking to the door. She opened the door to find the elf she had been crushing over. Noopey's eyes widen at her.

"Noopey thinks Gipley is the most beautiful elf ever," he smiled.

"Gipley thinks Noopey is the most handsome elf ever," she smiled back. I couldn't contain my smile because of the cute moment happening in front of me. I couldn't see Fred, so I didn't think he was ready yet. Noopey handed Gipley a daisy and grabbed her hand as they started to walk downstairs.

I went to go walk out of the room and join the couple downstairs, but a very handsome Fred Weasley stopped me in my tracks. "Where do you think you're going looking that stunning," Fred mumbled.

"Hi, handsome," I responded with a smile. He bent down to connect our lips. The feeling of his tongue roaming around my mouth was something I would never get over.

"This is for you," he said while handing me a dark, red rose. I could feel my eyes turn to a violet shade. "Someone's happy," he mumbled.

"I can't help it when I'm with you," I responded. He brought his lips up to kiss my forehead. He did it a couple of times before pulling away.

He cupped my cheeks with his hands and brought my face close to his, my eyes still glowing a violet shade. "You have the prettiest eyes, you know that? I physically never want to stop looking you in the eyes, especially when they change to the pretty colors."

I didn't know I was saying it, but it was best that I did because I felt it with every ounce of my body. "I love you so much," I mumbled into his neck as I hugged him.

He pulled away and just looked at me. "Do you really?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Frederick Gideon Weasley," I said with the biggest smile ever.

"I love you so much more, Adelaide Dahlia Frost." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I pulled mine around his neck. He moved me so my back was against my door frame. Our lips locked and we passionately kissed. "I can't wait to rip this dress off of you later," he whispered in my ear.

"I'll be counting down the minutes," I whispered back. I intertwined our fingers and headed downstairs.

As we walked downstairs, my nose inhaled the sweet scent of the food my dad had made. Fred and I sat down at the table, but he was across from me and Gipley was on my side. They had already started eating.

______

The four of us had many different conversations while eating, but after a while Gipley and Noopey started to hold their own conversations, but Fred and I didn't mind. We wanted to give them a chance to connect.

"We're going to leave you guys to it and head upstairs," Fred said. They nodded at us and we went upstairs.

We got to my room and couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Fred casted the locking and silencing charm. I pressed his back against the door and started to unbutton his shirt.

Once I tore his shirt off I started to kiss down his body. I made sure to kiss every scar, mark, and freckle on his body. It drove him mad. Soon enough, he pulled me back up to his height. "I can't do the foreplay, love. I need to be inside of you now," he mumbled into my neck while sucking everywhere.

He gently slid the dress off of my body, and then picked me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. While walking me over to my bed, I grinded my body against his, our tongues still dancing together. "Fuck, Adelaide. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Show me," I answered with no hesitation. He started to pull down his pants, but I stopped him. "Let me," I said while dropping to my knees. I placed soft kisses along his v-line while gently sliding down his pants. His cock sprung out, and I grabbed it immediately. I placed a gentle kiss on his tip and then licked up to his base.

"As much as I love seeing you on your knees for me, I'd much rather be inside your pretty little legs," he said while bringing me up to him. He pushed me back on the bed. I still had my underwear and bra on, so he teased me.

He placed sloppy kisses along the outline of my bra and down my torso to my underwear. He wrapped his hand around my chest and unclipped my bra. After throwing my bra to the ground, his lips connected to my nipples. He sucked and bit on one of them while bringing his hand up to massage the other. He occasionally pinched my nipple causing me to arch into him which only made him do it more. After he switched and did the same things on the other breasts, he started to run his finger over the outside of my underwear.

"I can feel how soaked you are for me right now. It's pathetic," he whispered in my ear. My eyes rolled back into my head as he tore my underwear off and immediately connected with my clit. I moaned at the feeling I was getting. His fingers running over my most sensitive area pleased me in the best way, but I was still sore from yesterday.

"Fuck, Freddie. Stop teasing and just fuck me already," I moaned. With that he removed his finger from my clit and positioned himself at my entrance.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, please. God, I need you now," I mumbled.

"So needy," he chuckled. His dark smirk returned on his face as he started to thrust in and out of me. As he started to quicken, he brought his thumb down to my entrance and rubbed my clit, occasionally slapping it.

His thrusts started to get faster and sloppier, so I knew he was close, but so was I. "God, Fred, I love you so much. I'm gonna cu- OH FUCK," I screamed as Fred lifted my leg, giving a whole new angle. With every thrust, Fred was hitting my g-spot. There was no way I could last any longer.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Adelaide. I love you," he moaned while releasing inside of me. Once he sent his warm liquids coursing through me, I released on his cock.

Once Fred pulled out of me, he cast the cleaning charm on our legs and the bed. He grabbed me some clothes to sleep in after he did the same for himself. He dressed the both of us and hopped into bed with me.

He lifted his arm up, so I could lay on him. We sat in silence for a few moments before starting a conversation. "Do you think Gipley and Noopey had a nice date?" I asked.

"I think so. I know I did," he said while kissing the top of my head.

HI GUYS! Sorry this chap is kinda short, I can't believe how much my book has blown up in less than a week. I love and adore all of you beyond words. I can't thank you all enough! If you guys ever need anything, please don't be afraid to message me. On here or insta/tiktok (voidevanss). Love you guys -M


	13. the panic attack

TW: panic attack and talk of self harm

A couple of days have past since the double date with Gipley and Noopey. They were hitting it off great. It was pretty common for me to find Noopey at my house or have Gipley gone because she was with him. I didn't want to know what they were doing.

Today was a dreadful, rainy day. Fred and I just laid around not really doing anything. I caught up on a few of my letter though. I had one from Ginny, Adrian, Lee, and even George. Lee and George seem to be having fun. George said they've been playing a lot of quidditch, but Lee is pretty bad at riding a broom, so Fred and I were a little suspicious. I just thought they might've been writing songs and didn't want to tell us yet, but only the two of them know what they're doing.

The day went by fairly quick since there wasn't much to do. I found my self tossing and turning in my bed when I sprung up and ran into the bathroom. I couldn't stop shaking. The tears were running down my face, but I had no idea why. I huddled into the corner of the bathroom and just sat there.

As I closed my eyes, visions of my nightmare flashed through my mind.

"Fred? Fred, get up," I said to his stiff body. I looked around and noticed we were alone outside The Burrow. I had no idea how we got there or what happened, but I was scared. "Freddie, please open your eyes."

I heard some laughter behind me, but I ignored it until it got closer. I was flung around and the vision in front of me was awful. It was everyone I ever loved dead. Adrian, George, Lee, Nymphadora, my parents, Ginny, and more. I hadn't any idea of what happened until I looked up to see my birth mother maniacally laughing.

My heart sunk in my chest as I saw her start to run towards me. I tried to run away, but was stopped by Fred grabbing onto me. I turned to see his face, but it was covered in blood, but not his blood. "Fred, let me go! Please she's going to kill me," I screamed and pleaded. He wouldn't budge.

"No where to run now," Bellatrix whispered inches away from my crying face. "My pathetic daughter." She brought her wand up and began to cast a spell. "Avada Kedavra!"

I jolted awake after the bright green light flashed through my mind. If I thought I had ragged breathing before, I hadn't seen myself now. I heard someone walking towards me, but I drowned it out. I wanted to drown it all out. God, I wanted to drown myself forever. I hated the pain. I can't do the pain. It's all too much.

Someone grabbed my incredibly shaky hands, but I still didn't know who it was. The more I wanted to look and see who was there, the amount of salty tears I tasted on my lips grew. After trying so many times, I looked up and saw Fred.

He had tears running down his face, just like me. I could see his mouth moving, but I didn't know what he was saying. All I could hear was Bellatrix's laugh ringing through my ears. It drove me mad. I pulled my hand away from Fred and brought them up to hold my folded legs. I stuck my head into my knees and just rocked back and forth.

Fred's POV

It had been so long since I've seen her have a panic attack. I was always there for her, but I never knew exactly what to do. I never knew what caused them, so I didn't know what would be most helpful. I kept trying to get her attention, but I didn't think she was listening to me.

"Stop it! Make it stop," she cried. It killed me because I didn't know what she wanted to be stopped. I lifted her head to look at me. "Please make it stop, Freddie," she cried once more.

"Make what stop, Adelaide?"

"The noises, the voices, the laughs, the feeling, just stop it. Stop it all," she whispered back to me. I could tell she was lucid and responding, but I didn't know if she knew what she was saying. She was a metamorphagus, which meant she felt emotions greater than everyone else. That's why it always scared me when she had a panic or anxiety attack. I never knew exactly what went on in her head.

I picked her up and put her into my arms. I ran my fingers through her hair and rocked her body to calm her down, but I didn't know if it had been working.

Back to Adelaide's POV

Fred was holding me, but it stressed me out more than I had been before. I kept getting the feeling I had in my dream when he held me. "Fred, let me go. I need you to let me go. Please let me go," I pleaded. He quickly released me and I ran up. "I can't do this. I can't do this," I mumbled while hitting my head to stop the noises.

Fred grabbed my hands and held them behind me, so I couldn't hit myself. "Adelaide, baby, you can't hurt yourself. Please don't hurt yourself," Fred cried into my ear.

"I need to make it stop," I responded while trying to fight against him.

"Hurting yourself isn't an option. You need a distraction. Why don't you read to me? You used to do that, remember?" Fred asked. I nodded and then he picked me up and carried me to my bed.

He pulled out a book for me to read and then handed it to me. I started to read it to him. I would occasionally look up at Fred and he would just smile at me and tell me to keep reading, and I would. Eventually I stopped looking up and just let myself get trapped in the book.

Fred's POV

I knew reading would get her to calm down. It always did, that or writing, but I didn't think writing was her best option right now. She looked so beautiful reading to me. The way her nose would crinkle at certain parts or the way she would talk faster at her favorite parts, it was all so adorable.

I let her finish the book, but she didn't get to actually finish she fell asleep with a couple pages left. I moved the book to her night table and covered her with the blankets. She snuggled into my chest and fell into a deeper sleep. I ran my fingers through her hair to show her I was still there and I wasn't going anywhere. Once I started to doze off myself, I kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "Goodnight, Adelaide. I love you."

______

Back to Adelaide's POV

I woke up in Fred's arms again, but I wasn't complaining. He was still sleeping, so I got out of bed quickly and quietly so I didn't wake him yet. I went downstairs and saw my parents.

"Good morning, darling," my dad said while placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hi guys," I mumbled. I think they could tell something was wrong with me.

"What's wrong, Adelaide?" My mother asked me.

"Nothing. I just had another panic attack last night," I responded.

"About Cedric?" My mother asked.

"No. Bellatrix," I whispered.

My mother came over to me and embraced me in a warm hug. "You are safe, sweetie. She's in Azkaban and is staying there. I will die before I let her come near you," she whispered into my ear.

I smiled and thanked her. I turned my head to see and very tired Fred Weasley talking to my dad. I put my head on my hand as I watched him. He lifted his arms up to stretch revealing his very toned stomach and it sent butterflies to my core. He saw me, winked, and then walked over to me once his conversation was done.

He wrapped his arms around my back, connecting at my bellybutton. "Hello, gorgeous. You're up early," he whispered into my ear sending chills down my back. Both my parents had already completely left the room, so Fred started to place soft kisses along the side of my neck. Occasionally throwing in a little bit which made me giggle.

"I didn't feel like sleeping any longer. I hope I didn't wake you when I got up."

"Not at all," he said while turning me so I was facing him. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"No, not really," I mumbled back while looking down.

Fred used his fingers to lift my chin up. "If you ever want to, we will, alright?" I nodded at him. We looked at each other for a little while longer until he connected our lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and placed me on the counter. He stood in between my legs while still roughly kissing my lips, his tongue dancing around my mouth. With him being in between my legs, we were at the same height which I could tell Fred loved. I would occasionally push my hips into his, which would earn a grunt or moan from either of us.

We were interrupted by a loud pop. Our lips disconnected and we looked to see Nymphadora standing at the doorway with Remus. "Pack your things. We need to go, and fast," she said quickly leaving the both of us utterly confused.

Hi guys! I know this one is very short and I'm sorry I promise the next one will be long! I still can't believe how much this book has grown in less than a week. I am so grateful for ALL of it.

Remember, this book is also on inkitt and wattpad, same username (bauevans).

This chapter contained some more serious topics and I'm sorry if I didn't portray it correctly. I went off of the way I have panic/anxiety attacks to give it a more realistic aspect. With that being said, I am always here to talk about serious things or just to have a conversation. You can message me on here or my tiktok/insta (voidevanss). Love you guys sm -M


	14. the new professor

"What do you mean we have to go?" I asked.

"Adelaide, you guys aren't very safe, especially you," Nymphadora said. "I'm going to go fill in Mum and Dad. I need you two to go quickly pack your things with Remus. All of your school things too."

"I don't have my school things," Fred stated.

"Your parents are getting your extra things," Remus added.

Fred, Remus, and I went up to my room to quickly packed our things. Once Fred and I had all of our trunks downstairs, I said goodbye to my parents and apparated with Remus and Nymphadora. We ended up in a greyish house.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Headquarters," I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see one of my favorite people, Sirius Black. "Sirius," I squealed and ran towards him.

"Hey, pup. How are you?" He asked. 'Pup' was a nickname that Remus and Sirius used for me since I was little.

"I'm good. How's everything with you? Hiding well enough?" I asked with a laugh.

"As well as it can be. I've had these lovebirds keeping me company," he whispered the last part. "I heard about you and twin number 1."

Fred's face lit up at the slight mention of him. "Yeah, we're in love," Fred added.

I laughed at his goofiness. "Yeah, we're good," I said while looking at Fred as his arms wrapped around stomach.

______

Many of the other people we loved joined us. Such as George, Ginny, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even Hermione. Harry was supposed to join us soon. All of the kids were stuck downstairs since meetings were constantly going on.

"Is that Harry I hear?" George asked.

"Think so. Sounds like he's shouting," I responded.

"Might want to go check on that," Fred added. We all locked hands and apparated to Ron's room. "Harry."

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones," George said.

"Don't bottle it up though, mate. Let it out," Fred laughed.

"Anyway if you're all done shouting," I added.

"Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked. Harry shook his head, so Fred grabbed his extendable ear and we went to the stairs.

The ear was lowered to the crack of the door at the meeting. We heard the quiet whispers about Harry from Molly, Sirius, and Snape, but the whispers were interrupted by Hermione's cat.

"Bad, Crookshanks, " Hermione whispered. We all laughed as we saw Molly walk out of the room and announce dinner was almost ready.

"Hold on, love. Jumping downstairs," Fred whispered in my ear. I interlocked fingers and apparated to the bottom of the stairs with Fred and George, scaring Molly. She yelled at us, but we quickly ran into the kitchen.

Everyone sat at a long table. We all had little conversations going on, and Nymphadora was entertaining a part of the table by changing some of her features into animal parts.

"Why don't you ever do that?" George asked me while filling up my cup. I was sitting in between him and Fred.

"I don't like changing or using my animagus form," I mumbled.

"Leave her alone, George," Fred fired at George.

"I was just wondering," George defended.

"No, it's fine," I responded and then thanked George for filling up my cup.

The three of us listened to the conversation between Remus, Harry, and Sirius while Fred traced circles into my thigh. He ran his fingers up and down my thigh as comfort. He occasionally kissed my ear and whispered into it, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back while kissing him on the cheek.

_____

It was the middle of the night when I found myself walking around 12 Grimmauld Place. I saw many portraits that talked to me. "You look just like her", "She would be so ashamed if she knew you were her daughter" is what I heard being whispered at me. I assumed they were talking about Bellatrix.

I walked into an empty room with a large tree on with. It had faces and names. I walked over to read the names and when I saw my birth mother's, I knew it was the Black family tree. I saw my mother's name along with her husband, Rodolphus. I saw a blacked out circle close to Bellatrix's name and then mine underneath. My guess was that that was my birth father. I tried to remove the black mark from the wall, but it didn't budge.

I looked around the wall more and saw many other familiar names: Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Sirius. I knew the tree was supposed to have a few more branches, but the branches stopped when the face was blacked out.

I heard someone clearing there throat, so I jumped around. It was Sirius. "See yourself on there, pup?"

"Why am I on here? Why isn't my name blacked out like yours or Andromeda's?" I asked.

"This house was abandoned before your name would've been."

"Can you black it out?"

"No, you're apart of this family. You should be proud your face remains uncovered."

"I don't want to be apart of this family. Not if it means people know Bellatrix is my birth mother." Sirius didn't respond, so I walked back over to the tree. "Is this my birth father?" I asked running my finger over the unfamiliar black mark.

"Yes," he responded quickly.

"Who was he? His name is the only one that's covered."

"I can't tell you who is," Sirius responded and I went to go say something, but he cut me off. "I can't tell you who it is because I don't know. You should go get some sleep. I'm sure Fred's waiting for you."

"Alright, but can you please black my face out? I don't want someone coming in here and seeing me."

"Sure, pup." With that I went upstairs and hopped into bed with the redhead I loved so much.

______

After we arrived at Hogwarts, I had a feeling wash over me. It was the first time I was back at school since Cedric died. The feeling of uneasy washed away as Fred interlocked fingers with me. I looked at him and smiled, and he did the same. "You got this, love," he whispered into my ear before kissing me.

Once we settled into the Great Hall for dinner, I glanced at Fred. He was at the Gryffindor table and I was at the Hufflepuff's. He sent a wink over to me, and I blew a kiss in return.

The feast was interrupted as Dumbledore stepped up to his podium. "Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by the annoying laugh of our new professor, "Thank you, headmaster, for the kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely," I mumbled under my breath.

The professor continued, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school...progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She laughed and then walked back to her seat.

My friend, Hannah Abbott, nudged me on the side. "What does that all mean?" She asked.

"It mean's the Ministry's interfering this year at Hogwarts," I responded.

Before everyone was dismissed from the Great Hall, Dumbledore had one final announcement. "Alright, children. Before I let you leave and head to your common rooms, we must announce this years head boy and girl. I spent a lot of time coming up with who I feel would best fit the criteria. So, this year's head boy is Slytherin's own Adrian Pucey." I jumped up and roared with everyone else. Adrian deserved that spot. He was one of the best kids at the school, let alone our year. "And your head girl is Hufflepuff's own Adelaide Frost."

I jumped up feeling so ecstatic. I walked to the front of the hall to meet Adrian while many Hufflepuff's congratulated me. I saw Fred, George, and Lee practically jumping on the table out of excitement, especially Fred. I walked up to Adrian and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, Addy," he whispered into my ear.

"Me? I'm proud of you," I whispered back.

"Congratulations, both of you," Dumbledore said to us. "I'm sure you both know where your common room is and how being a head student works."

"Yes, sir," I responded.

"You all are set to leave," Dumbledore announced. "Be sure to congratulate your quidditch captains on their new head status."

Many kids came up to us as they were leaving and congratulated us. Fred finally finished his food and came up to me. He picked me up and spun me around placing kisses all on my face. "You have no idea how proud I am of you, baby."

"Thank you, Freddie," I responded by bringing him in for such a large hug. "I'll meet you in your dorm after, alright?" I whispered in his ear.

"See you later, love," he said while kissing my cheek before walking away.

"Still crazy you two are together, you know that?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither. He's better for you anyways," Adrian said bluntly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like th-"

"No, it's fine," I cut him off. "I know what you mean."

The new professor walked over to Adrian and I with Dumbledore by her side. "Professor Umbridge would like to congratulate you two," Dumbledore said.

"I can see you two are going to have great potential as head students," she said.

"Thank you, professor," Adrian and I said.

"Oh, Headmaster," I said to Dumbledore. "My Mum was wondering if you got her letter about what she had to do to me over the summer?"

"Yes, Ms. Frost. I got it, and I'm terribly sorry it had to come to that."

"What did you have to do?" The professor rudely interrupted.

"Oh, I had to have my mother oblivate the pain I felt due to someone's death," I mumbled.

"Oh, why do that? It makes you weak," she said coldly.

"Excuse me?" Adrian asked.

"Professor Umbridge, you do not know the history of Ms. Frost. Therefore, you do not get to decide what is 'weak' or not," Dumbledore defended. 

I could feel my eyes start to turn a deep red. I looked up at her and she jumped at the sight of my eyes. "My goodness, your eyes. They're foul."

"Adelaide's a metamorphagus," Adrian said.

"Oh," Umbridge said coldly. "Well that is odd-"

"Headmaster," I interrupted. "Can I please be excused before I say something I will get in trouble for?"

"Don't you mean 'regret'?" Umbridge asked me.

"Nope," I responded, eyes still a beating red.

"Yes, you may," Dumbledore responded.

I stormed out of the Great Hall, and I could feel Adrian trailing behind me. "Adelaide, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said while still walking at a fast pace.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I told Fred I'd meet him in his dorm."

"Well, you're mad right now. Aren't you sure you won't want to be alone with him? I can meet him and tell him to meet you in our new common room, and I can sleep in the Slytherin one tonight," Adrian suggested.

"Why would you do that?" I spat.

"What do you mean? Adelaide, you're my best friend. Just go to our common room. I'll tell Fred to meet you there."

I stormed to the common room Adrian and I now shared. I looked around and noticed Adrian and I's trunks had been moved into it. I walked around the room and noticed everything. I had been in this common room for parties, but it looked different.

Not long after I was looking around, Fred ran into the room. "About time you showed up," I snapped.

"Adrian told me what happened. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I spat.

"What's with the attitude?"

"She just pissed me off."

"Well lose the attitude," he stated.

"Why don't you just fuck it out of me," I suggested as a joke.

Fred didn't take it as one though. The next thing I knew was that my back was laying down on one of the couches, and I had Fred's hand wrapped around my throat. "Are you sure, love? Because I won't stop until I'm sure the attitude's gone," he said while running his empty hand along my side, sending chills over my body.

"Do it then. Fuck me, Fred." With that our lips connected. He shot his tongue into my mouth immediately. He sat me up with his hand that was still around my throat. "Why don't we see how big this room truly is?"

"Shut up," he spat. "You talk when I tell you to. Now, jump." I jumped and wrapped my legs around my hips. He slammed me into the walls to make-out with me harder. He grinded his hips into me every time. I felt his growing bulge ran into my core. I needed him inside of me right now.

He opened a door to find a case of stairs. We walked up it slowly while still kissing hungerly. He opened the door to find two large beds. He showed me the beds and asked me a question, "Left or right?"

"Right," I responded. He moved me to the right bed and laid me down on it. He slid off his robes and then did the same thing to me. He threw the robes across the room and dove into my neck, sucking and biting in all of the right places. His hit my sweet spot, and I was a moaning mess.

"Godric, do you know how fucking hot you are? When it was announced that you were head girl, I wanted to take you right then and there," he whispered in my ear. He grinded his hips against mine going harder than before. I moaned at the contact.

"Just fuck me already, Fred," I moaned.

He squeezed my throat again. "What did I say? No talking unless I say so," he grunted. He started to trail kisses down my neck and over my stomach. He took off my remaining clothes, only leaving me in bra and underwear. He kissed my skin so hard, there was no doubt I was going to have bruises.

He unclasped my bra, his lips immediately grabbed onto my nipples. "This is mine," he said while sucking and biting on my left breast. "So is this," he said while doing the same thing to my right breast. He licked down to my stomach and kissed at every inch. He quickly ripped off my underwear with his teeth which made my core pulse. I tried to close my legs, so I could have some friction, but he stuck his leg in between, so I was unable to. He dove his head down to my entrance and kissed my clit. "This is especially mine. I own this dirty pussy." He flipped me over so my stomach was pressed on the bed. Fred kissed both of my ass cheeks, and then came up to my ear. He squeezed my ass, and whispered to me, "Also mine."

He flipped me over so my back was pressed against the bed once again. "Who do you belong to, Adelaide?" I whimpered as he kissed behind my ear. He grinded his hips into my harshly. "Adelaide, I want you to talk now."

"You. I belong to you, Fred. Every part of me is yours. God, just please stop teasing," I moaned out.

"What a good girl you are. Good girls get rewards," He whispered into my ear before kissing me rough.

He bent down, so his face was level with my core. He immediately dove into my core and started to run his tongue into my head. He would whisper sensual-nothings into my head occasionally which made me drip. He started to rub my clit while jabbing his tongue in and out of me. I was throbbing around his tongue so bad. I knew I couldn't last much longer, and I was right because I came immediately after.

Fred pulled down his trousers and positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you still alright with this?" He asked.

"Yes please," I whined. He inserted himself inside me immediately. He quickly thrusted in and out of me. His pace started to quicken, so I knew he was close. I sat up so we were level, giving myself a new angle. The feeling was amazing. He hit my g-spot every time.

I brought my head up to his shoulder and bit down to muffle the moans. He grabbed my throat with his hand. "I want to hear every noise that comes out of your pretty little mouth." I nodded and he connected our lips. This time I inserted his tongue in my mouth and danced around in it.

Our lips disconnected and I found my head at Fred's shoulder once more. Not to muffle the moans, but to suck and kiss on his neck. Fred started to get rougher with his thrusts which caused me to scream out in pleasure. I started to run my fingers along Fred's toned back, but it was more scratching than running. I'm sure I was making him bleed, but Fred seemed to like it.

"Fred, cum inside of me. I know you're close just- OH FUCK," I screamed as he started to rub harshly on my already sensitive clit. 

"Fuck, baby. I need you to cum around me, and I need it now," he said while still rubbing on my clit. The sensation was too much, we both came at the same time, filling each other up.

He pulled out of me, cleaned up, and put on some clothes from the trunks downstairs. He left me on the bed while he got some new clothes. I just laid back on the bed attempting to catch my breath. I could see the moonlight coming through the blinds. God, it was so beautiful.

"You are so unbelievably stunning," Fred muttered while walking back into the room. He placed the clothes on the bed and sat me up. He placed a kiss on my forehead and started to put the clothes on me. "I can't believe you're mine."

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's," I mumbled back.

Fred lifted the covers up and moved me to lay down. He pulled me close to him so my head was on his chest. "Is your attitude gone?" He asked me.

"Think so," I laughed.

He grabbed my face and turned it to look at him. "It better be," he said. He kissed me on the lips and then left my face go. "Goodnight, Frost. I love you."

I kissed his chest, and then responded, "Goodnight, Freddie. I love you too."

HI GUYS! I hope this smut was good enough! I have a lot of ideas for you guys, but please leave suggestions or requests. Next chap is going to involve a party, so what are some thing you want to see in that?

I love and appreciate you all so much! Message me if you guys ever need anything. LOVE YOU GUYS -M


	15. the first party

A/N: the Bad Romance scene is inspired by @/beatricegemma on tiktok. With that being said, let’s imagine Bad Romance was made during this time :) TW: drinking and smoking

I woke up in Fred’s arms. The sun beamed down on us, and it felt like we were the only people on earth. I glanced at the clock and then back at Fred. “Freddie, you should go. You don’t have any of your things and we have class,” I mumbled.

“I don’t want to leave you,” he responded while pulling me closer to him.

“I don’t want to leave you either, but we have class,” I laughed. I got up out of his arms and walked downstairs to my trunk. I opened it and started to pull out a clean pair of robes.

Fred came downstairs and ran to me. He picked me up and spun me around so fast, we both fell to the ground. We couldn’t hold back our laughter. We kept rolling around, especially because Fred kept tickling me.

He stopped when I rolled on top of him, so our stomachs were touching. I looked down at him, and brought my hand up to run my fingers through his orange hair. He looked so perfect. “Now, I don’t want you to leave,” I pouted. “You did this on purpose,” I laughed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said with a goofy grin.

I jumped off of him and pulled him back up, so we were both standing. “Fred, you have to go or we’re both going to be late,” I stated.

“We have Snape, and we both know you’re his favorite for some odd reason,” Fred laughed.

“Maybe it is because I’m top in our class and I don’t prank him like some people,” I said referencing the twins. I lied to Fred. That wasn’t why Snape favored me. It was because he knew who my birth mother was, and he just made it a priority for him to look after me.

“Whatever,” Fred scoffed. “I’ll see you in class, love.” He kissed my cheek and then left to go to his dorm.

I grabbed the robes I picked out, and then walked upstairs. I opened the door that led to the bathroom and started the shower. I hopped in and let the hot water run over my body. I looked at my skin and saw the bruises Fred’s mouth left.

As I ran my fingers over the purple marks, my mind wandered to last night. I found myself moving my hand down to my core while imagining it was Fred’s hand. The way he gets so dominant during sex drives me crazy. The pleasure I got from my own hand had nothing on what I got from Fred’s. I moaned Fred’s name as I finished, wishing it was his fingers.

After I finished my shower, I put on my robes and got ready for class. I grabbed my books and ran downstairs only to find Adrian sitting on one of the couches.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” I asked.

“We have the same one right now. I’ve been waiting here for you,” he responded.

“How long have you been waiting?” I asked.

“Well, is it just you or is Fred there too? ‘Cause I heard his name a couple of times,” he responded with a smirk.

“Piss off,” I said with my eyes turning a shade of magenta.

“C’mon, Adelaide, I’m just messing around. It doesn’t bother me. No need to get embarrassed. Might want to get rid of those though,” he said while pointing to the many hickeys on my neck.

“Right,” I said before casting the charm to remove bruises. We started to walk down towards the dungeons to Snape’s class. I hoped we would see Fred while walking to the class, but we didn’t.

Adrian and I just made it to class on time. Snape was standing at the door just staring us down as we walked through. I looked and saw Fred’s red hair, but he wasn’t sitting alone. The girl who he was sitting with turned their head, it was Daphne Greengrass.

“What the fuck?” I shouted when I saw her with him.

I was hit on the back of the head by one of Snape’s books. “Language, Ms. Frost.”

I looked at Adrian as my eyes started to turn to a bright red, and he just shrugged his shoulders. I walked over to their table while Adrian sat at an empty one, directly across from Fred and Daphne.

“Hey, Greengrass, why don’t you go sit somewhere else?” I asked, but it was more of a demand rather than a question.

“Hey, Frost, why don’t you leave Freddie and I alone?” She shot back. I scoffed at her. “Something funny?” She looked at my eyes and saw how red they were, and decided to make a remark, “Looks like someone’s mad.”

“I’m not going to ask again,” I spat.

“Good because I don’t want to hear your voice anymore,” she scoffed. Fred laughed at her comment and it caused my eyes to turn a dark green, which meant I felt hurt.

“Fred, do something?” I pleaded.

“It’s just a seat, Adelaide. It’s not that big of a deal,” he responded.

“Wow. Alright. Glad to know that’s where we stand,” I said with sad eyes.

Adrian got up and pulled me to come sit with him. “It’ll be okay. It’s just a seat,” Adrian said.

“Yeah, just a seat,” I mumbled.

The class went on painfully slow. Snape went over certain things we were going to do in the class, but I didn’t listen. I constantly glanced over at Fred and Daphne, and Fred would occasionally glance at me too. I didn’t understand why he didn’t ask her to move or get up himself, or why he even defended her. Him laughing at her joke hurt me the most though. Did last night not mean anything to him? Was this just sex to him?

I tried not to think about things like that, but it was so hard. The bell rang and I practically ran to my next class. Unfortunately, I had that class with Fred as well, but I did have George and Lee too, so that helps.

George and Lee were already sitting down in Professor Flitwick’s class, so I ran to them. “Please don’t make me sit next to him,” I pleaded. I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away.

“Who? Fred? Are you guys alright?” George asked.

“He just acted really weird last class and he made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal that Daphne Greengrass was sitting with him and not me. I mean it was fucking Daphne Greengrass. You guys know how she is,” I stated.

“Yeah, that is really weird. Doesn’t sound like Fred. I mean he’s so bloody in love with you. I highly doubt he would do anything to ruin your relationship-” Lee was cut off by George elbowing him in the side as they saw the tears streaming down my face.

“Come here, darling,” George said with his arms open. I embraced him in a warm hug. I liked getting hugs from George because they were different than with Fred. George gave me comfort, Fred gave me safety.

We let go and I saw Fred come into the room. The three of us sat down, but there were only two empty seats left. One on the side of me and one on the side of George. I didn’t want to sit next to Fred, so I pulled the person who was standing near me to sit down by my side. I didn’t know who it was until they turned their head. Just my luck, it was Theodore Nott.

If I had known Theo was the one standing up, I would’ve had Fred sit down, but it was too late now. Fred walked up and did the same thing I did with him and Daphne. “Nott, get up,” Fred said.

“Piss off, Weasley. I sat here first,” Theo shot back.

Fred ignored Theo and looked at me. “Get up, Adelaide. Go sit next to George and I’ll sit here,” Fred said in a deep voice.

“You mean, you want me to move and sit somewhere else because I’m sitting next to someone who makes you uncomfortable? That’s so funny,” I laughed.

Fred walked up to me, grabbed my wrist, pulled me up to him, and whispered in my ear, “Adelaide, Daphne is harmless. Theo tried has tried to fuck you multiple times. I do not want you sitting next to him.”

“It’s just a seat, Fred. It’s not that big of a deal,” I said and sat back down. He tried to talk to me more, but I ignored him. Not long after, he went to sit next to George, but didn’t fail to slam him things down as he did.

“Trouble in paradise?” Theo snickered to me.

“Fuck off, Theo,” I spat back.

He placed his hand on my thigh, which made my breath hitch. “I wanted to do this complete opposite actually,” he laughed in my ear. I ignored his comment and let him leave his hand there because I knew it would piss Fred off. I don’t know why he brought up Theo wanting to get with me in the past because Daphne tries to get with Fred everytime she looks at him. She had a better chance of sleeping with Fred than Theo did with me, and Fred knew that.

The class continued on, and so did Theo’s hand being on my thigh. He would run his cold fingers up my leg, and occasionally he would scratch his rings against my bare skin by moving his hand closer to my core, but I always pushed him away. I was brought out of my daze when Miles Bletchley turned around in his chair.

“Hey, Mischief’s,” he said to Fred, George, Lee, and I, referring to our band name. “You guys up for a gig Friday night? Slytherin’s hosting the first party of the year.”

“No, we’re not interested,” I spat. Lee elbowed me in the side and gave me a ‘what are you doing’ look. “I don’t feel like playing yet. We haven’t even rehearsed yet.”

“Come on, Adelaide. We don’t need to rehearse. We’ll think about it and get back to you,” George said.

“No! We’re not playing yet. We’ll play at the next party,” I spat.

“Why are you being such a bitch,” Fred mumbled under his breath loud enough for me to hear.

“What did you just say?” I shouted at him.

“I said, ‘why are you being such a bitch’,” he shot back.

“You infuriate me, Frederick Weasley,” I snarled.

George and Lee looked at each other in confusion. “Maybe it is best if we don’t play yet,” Lee said.

“You’re right. Sorry, Bletchley. Next time,” George said.

“No problem,” Miles responded.

_______

The week flew by, and it was now Friday, the day of the party. Fred and I had barely said three words to each other, and when we did talk, it was just harsh words. I still had no idea why he called me a bitch, but I didn’t want to ask him about it and have him call me something even worse.

It wasn’t a surprise to me when Fred started to hang around Daphne a lot. I acted the opposite than Fred. Whenever some guy would walk up to me, I would tell them to leave me alone, especially Theo.

The party was in an hour, and I still didn’t feel like going. Especially since Daphne was going to be there.

“You have to get ready, Adelaide,” Adrian said. He started to go through my closet and picked out a dress. A dress I knew would drive Fred crazy.

“Do you know what this dress is going to do to Fred?” I asked.

“Yes, that’s why I chose it. You can pick another one if you’d like,” He responded.

“No, it’s perfect.” I went to put the dress on in the bathroom. I knew guys would be throwing themselves at me tonight, which would drive Fred mad. The dress was so silky and tight it hugged me in all the right places.

I walked out of the bathroom and Adrian’s mouth dropped open. “Maybe you wearing this dress isn’t the best option.” I laughed at him. “Thank god I know how to fight,” he said while walking out of the room with me.

“Stop it. I can handle myself,” I responded.

“Trust me, I know.”

We walked down to the dungeons. As we opened the door, the smoke blew in our faces and the bass boomed through our ears. It was hard to see people through all of the flashing lights and smoke, but two people stood out very clearly: Fred and Theo.

I saw Fred sitting on a chair with someone sitting on his lap. I didn’t know who it was until she turned her face around and I saw her, Daphne Greengrass. I quickly looked away and found my eyes on the other person I could actually see. My eyes connected with Theo’s. He looked incredibly handsome. He was wearing a tight, black-buttoned shirt with some black pants to match them.

He used his pointer and middle fingers to call me over to him. I looked at Adrian who was still by my side. “Go ahead, but don’t do something you’re going to regret,” he said.

“I’ll try not to, but-”

“But I know the effect Theo has on you. If I see something happening that you don’t want, I’ll come over,” Adrian said protectively.

I hugged him and then walked over to Theo. As I walked to Theo, I could see Fred’s mouth fall open. It pissed Daphne off, which caused me to laugh and smirk.

“Can’t believe you were let out of the house in that,” Theo said jokingly.

“Ha ha. Get me a drink?” I asked.

“I’d be a shame if someone as beautiful as you didn’t have one,” Theo smirked. He handed me some firewhisky and I quickly downed it. I stuck my cup out to Theo for some more. “Calm down, love. Don’t want you getting too clumsy on me.”

He handed me my cup and then walked over to stand next to me. “He’s dumb, you know?” Theo said, gesturing to Fred. “Have you guys broke up yet?”

“No,” I quickly fired back. “So don’t try anything.” He put his hands up in defense, and then Blaise walked over.

“Sup, Theo. Adelaide, you want anything tonight?” Blaise asked.

“Fuck off with that, would you?” Theo spat.

“Theo, it’s fine. I’m alright, Blaise. Do you happen to know if Neville is here though? Looking for some weed,” I said.

“Neville’s not here, but someone else is selling what you want tonight. Her name’s Luna,” Blaise said.

“Who?” I asked.

“Luna Lovegood. She’s over there,” Blaise said, gesturing towards an angelic, blonde girl.

“Thanks, Blaise,” I said while walking over to Luna.

As I walked away, I heard Blaise and Theo’s conversation. “Dude, you know she’s with Fred Weasley, right?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah, but look at him,” Theo said while pointing to Fred, Daphne still on his lap laughing at something.

“So, you’re gonna fuck her?” Blaise asked.

“Nah, it’s not all about sex,” Theo spat.

“You’ve wanted her since forever,” Blaise said.

“Who hasn’t? But if I’m going to get her, it will be fair,” Theo said before walking over to meet up with me.

“You must be Luna,” I asked.

“Yes, and you’re Adelaide Frost. Congratulations on getting Head Girl,” Luna said.

“Thank you. Do you have any weed? I heard you were selling,” I said.

“Yes, I do. I sell it at parties. Do you want two?” She said while glancing at Theo and I.

“No, we can share one,” I said. I felt Theo press up against me. My breath hitched, but I didn’t mind his warmth. “How much is it?”

“It’s your first time buying from me, so it’ll be free,” she said with the biggest smile.

“Thank you, Luna,” I said while grabbing the joint and kissing her cheek. “Got a lighter?”

“Yeah. Here you go, pretty,” Theo said while handing me a lighter causing me to blush.

I lit the joint and inhaled a large puff. I went to go pass Theo the joint, but Theo moved my hand and pulled my face closer to him. He opened my lips and pulled me so close the smoke transferred to his mouth. He inhaled and then exhaled the extra smoke, leaving me breathless.

“Saves more weed,” Theo laughed.

“Yeah, definitely,” I blushed.

I saw Adrian walk up to us, but while I watched Adrian walk, I saw Fred look at me. His face was dark red. I could tell he was mad at me. He shook his head at me to tell me to stop, but Daphne was still on her lap.

“Hey, Pucey. How’s it going?” Theo asked.

“Good. What are you doing with Adelaide, Nott?” He asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Theo grinned.

Adrian grabbed his collar and pulled his face close. “Kiss her or do anything she doesn’t want and I will hurt you. You got it?”

“I got it,” Theo said looking genuinely scared.

He put him down and started to walk away. “I’m sorry about him. He’s just overprotective,” I said to Theo.

“Don’t apologize. I understand. I wasn’t going to do anything you didn’t want by the way,” Theo said. I smiled and looked at the ground.

A good dancing song came on, so I pulled Theo to dance. I let the both of us escape into the music. My back was against his chest. I moved my hips against, and when I grinded my hips into his, he let out a deep groan. It sent butterflies through my core. I shouldn’t be thinking about Theo this way since I’m still technically dating Fred, but I drowned out the thoughts about Fred as I let Theo’s ring-filled hands run over my body.

I hadn’t noticed how long we had been dancing until Fred came up and pulled me away from Theo. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Adelaide?” Fred yelled.

“Me? You’re the one with that slut practically riding your leg,” I said while pointing to Daphne.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” She yelled.

“Not now!” Fred and I both screamed.

“You know you’re mine, Adelaide. How many times do I have to keep telling you?” Fred asked.

I scoffed, “You fucking hypocrite. What about me? Don’t you think it drives me absolutely mad to see other girls look at you the way only I’m supposed to. You’re mine as much as I am yours. So stop whatever the fuck you think you’re doing with Greengrass because I will kill her before you even think about cheating on me with her.”

My breathing started to become really raged and my eyes were clouded with the orange color they changed to, which showed how jealous and on edge I was.

It was times like these where people would talk about how I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I mean everyone was looking at me like I was one of them. Sometimes I thought with my actions instead of my head, and that’s when I changed the most. If I was Andromeda’s birth daughter, I would have no problem being in Slytherin, but I’m not. So being a Slytherin was just one other way I was connected to her. To Bellatrix.

Fred and I were just standing there, breathing heavy. The music roared, but the current song ended and another one came on. It was “Bad Romance” by Lady Gaga. Fred looked into my eyes and it was like a spark was sent through him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the wall.

He put my back against it, and his hand on my throat, so I couldn’t move. He squeezed my throat, not enough to hurt me, but enough to give me a euphoric feeling I was longing.

“You drive me so mad, you know that?” Fred whispered in my ear.

“I’ve heard it a couple of times,” I responded back.

“God, I want to kiss you so bad right now, Adelaide,” Fred mumbled.

“Then do it,” I said.

“I can’t,” Fred said. I went to go talk, but he cut me off. “A kiss with you can never be just a kiss, and I’m sure you don’t want me fucking you on the floor of a Slytherin party.”

I shook my head. We just stood there, hand still around my throat. Fred peppered a few kisses onto my neck while we stood there.

The song got to the chorus and Fred’s lips came extremely close to my ear. “I want your love, and I want your revenge. I want your love. I don’t want to be friends,” he whispered in a low, husky voice. It gave me loads of butterflies. He brought his lips away from my ear and hovered them over mine. “Fuck it,” he said right before connecting our lips.

While Fred ran his tongue along my lip, I realized how bad I missed this. Missed him and the way he tasted. We both inserted our tongues in each other’s mouths and fought for dominance, but I let Fred win.

Fred moved his hands to cup my ass. I knew what he was about to tell me to do, so I did it before you could tell me. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me even more into the wall to support me more. We started to kiss each other with a strong hunger. Fred started to grind his hips into my core, making me wetter than I already had been. I moaned in his mouth and he groaned in return.

“Can we please get out of here?” I asked Fred.

“Way ahead of you, baby,” he said while throwing me over his shoulder. I waved goodbye to my friends as Fred and I walked out of the Slytherin common room.

Hi guys! I hope you liked this longer chapter. You guys deserve it. I decided that Theo is going to be in this story now and he is a big character for a little while. I am making his character to be a seventh year, and not a fifth year like he naturally would. I am going to have many chapters that involve parties, so drop things you want to see or you think would be cool to include.

I appreciate the support more than anything. It is my dream to be an author, so to have so many people reading my book blows my mind. I am so grateful. Let me know if you guys ever need anything. Love you guys -M


	16. the aftermath

Hi guys, sorry it took a while for an update. I am trying to write as much as I can. TW: sexual violence (sort of. It’s more gruesome after the fact, so just read with caution), mention of relapse

I was still hanging over Fred’s shoulder by the time we got to my common room. I thought Fred was going to leave us in the common room, but he kept carrying me up to my room.

The second we got in the room, Fred cast the silencing and locking charms. He put me down on the bed, and then jumped to hover over me.

He connected our lips instantly while simultaneously ripping my dress off of me, and I mean ripping the dress off of me. “No need for a dress like that anyway,” he scowled.

The way Fred was looking at me concerned me, but I just thought it was because we hadn’t been together for a while. I ran my hands up his chest, and then lifted up his shirt. I brought my lips up to his chest to run over the dark purple marks I must’ve left.

I backed away for a moment because I knew there was no way my marks would still be on his chest. I could feel my eyes turning red. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Fred asked.

“I didn’t give you those,” I said, glancing at his marks.

“Of course you did. Who else would have?”

“Let me think. Greengrass,” I suggested.

“You think I would bloody cheat on you?” Fred asked, backing away. I just shrugged my shoulders. “I wouldn’t, so don’t ever accuse me of something like that again,” Fred said, deeping his voice.

He brought his lips to my neck and started to suck instantly. I was so disinterested in his lips on me until he started to suck on my sweet spot. It made me moan instantly. He then proceeded to bite lightly on it.

My hands immediately connected with his shoulders. The more attention he gave to that one spot, the more my nails started to dig into his skin. I brought my hand down to his pants, and helped him take them off. He did the same with my underwear and bra.

Once I was naked, he brought his lips to my breasts and his fingers to my core. He lightly brushed his thumb against my clit, but the contact made me arch my back into him.

He started to leave sloppy kisses down my stomach until he got to my core. He skipped right over it and started to leave love-bites on my thighs. Fred hummed against my thighs, and the feeling went straight to my heat. He was giving me the euphoric feeling I missed.

Fred started to inch closer to my core, and I knew there was no way I wasn’t dripping. He quickly inserted two fingers into my heat. “Fuck, Adealide, you’re dripping, and all for me,” he moaned into my thighs. It sent chills rushing through me.

“Fred, I need you,” I moaned.

“Anything for you, Lai,” he mumbled while pulling his fingers out of me. He looked me straight in the eyes as he sucked on his fingers, cleaning off my juices. It was so hot.

I pulled him close to me and attached our lips. Fred took off his remaining clothes, leaving us both naked.

Fred lined himself up with my entrance, but before he entered, he stopped to look at me. He tucked a loose strand of my black hair behind my ear, and looked into my eyes. Which had now been glowing a dark pink shade. “I love you, Adelaide Frost. Never forget that,” Fred said, kissing me on the forehead.

“I love you, Fred,” I said before Fred inserted in me. I moaned instantly, and arched my back into Fred’s chest. Fred wrapped his arms around my back for support, and, in turn, I wrapped mine around his neck.

Fred’s quick pace in and out of me wasn’t doing me justice, so I locked my legs around his waist, giving me a whole new angle. “Oh, Fred- Fuck- Don’t stop,” I screamed.

Fred brought his thumb down to my clit, and started to rub circles on it. As if the feeling wasn’t already perfect enough from Fred’s constant thrusts hitting my g-spot.

He brought his lips up to my ear and started to whisper in it, “That’s my good girl. Taking me so well.” His words nearly brought me to my climax. I started to drag my nails down his back. I was scratching so hard I probably made him bleed, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Fred, I’m so close,” I whined.

“No! You wait. You don’t do anything until I tell you.” I didn’t say anything because I didn’t understand why his demeanor changed so much. “Do you understand me, you little slut,” Fred said, holding onto my throat.

I just nodded my head. I didn’t like how Fred was acting. He was genuinely making me uncomfortable, and that feeling only started to grow.

Fred started to thrust harder and harder into me, and it hurt. I tried to squirm away from him, but I didn’t think he understood. “Ow, Fred. You’re hurting me.” He still didn’t do anything. I could feel my eyes start to burn back to their deep red color. As my eyes burned, so did my body. This was something I couldn’t control, but it usually only happened when I needed it to or I was beyond angry. “Fred, stop!”

He jumped off of me. He looked like he was in pain from my heated body, but it served him right. “What the fuck, Adelaide,” he screamed.

“You were hurting me, Fred. What is wrong with you lately?”

“You’re just being dramatic because I made you wait to finish. Such a whiny whore,” he scowled.

I scoffed, “Don’t ever call me that you asshole! It wasn’t because I couldn’t finish. It was because you were hurting me.”

“Yeah right,” he said.

“Get out,” I yelled, pointing to the door.

“What? No,” Fred said, not moving.

I grabbed my sheet to cover my naked and vulnerable body. “Get the fuck out,” I screamed.

“Why don’t you make me?” Fred chuckled, taking a step towards me.

“You have about five seconds to get out before I fucking kill you,” Adrian demanded. I hadn’t seen him walk in, but thank god he did. Fred turned around to see a raging Adrian, and quickly left the room.

As soon as Fred slammed the door, tears stormed out of my eyes. Adrian ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. He quickly pulled away when he saw that I was naked. He ran to his trunk and pulled out a loose t-shirt for me to put on.

“Here. Throw that on. I won’t look,” he said while throwing me the shirt, and then turning around. I giggled and then put the shirt on. “Do you want some sweatpants too?”

“Yes please,” I laughed. Adrian knew I preferred his sweatpants over mine. I always have, even when we were kids. He threw a pair at me, still facing the opposite way as me. I moved the sheets to put the pants on, but gasped at the sight I saw.

Not only my sheets, but my legs were covered in blood. I knew Fred was hurting me, but I didn’t think he hurt me so much I would bleed. More tears started to flow out of my eyes, not knowing what to do. “Don’t turn around,” I mumbled.

“I promise I won’t,” he responded quickly. I got up and ran into the bathroom we had set off to the side of our room. I locked the door, and slid down the back of it. I could hear footsteps move outside the door, but my cries muffled the sound. “Adelaide, are you alright? Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Adrian, I c-can’t. Not right n-now,” I stuttered.

“Adelaide, he’s an asshole. I won’t let him hurt you again, alright? C’mon, I’ll make your bed and we can lay down,” Adrian said, I could hear him move away from the door.

“No, Adrian. Don’t!” I yelled from inside the bathroom.

“Oh my Salazar,” Adrian muttered. He rushed to the door. “Adelaide, open this door right now. I need to know you’re okay. Please let me help you.”

“I’m fine, Adrian. I’m going to be alright. Just go,” I sobbed.

“Bullshit, Adelaide. Please let me help you. I’m not leaving you right now. Tell me what happened,” Adrian mumbled. It sounded as if he had been crying too.

I got up carefully and moved to the toilet. I grabbed some toilet paper, and started to wipe off the blood dripping down my, still naked, legs. “Fred just went too hard, that’s all,” I mumbled.

“Ad, you don’t bleed from going too hard. He had to really hurt you for you to bleed that bad. Let me clean you up please. You won’t be able to handle it,” Adrian pleaded.

“It’s too embarrassing,” I cried.

“Adelaide, you are my best friend. I promise you this is not embarrassing. We used to take baths together, I helped you when you went through all of your relapses, I was always there for you when you were drunk, I’ve walked in on you and Cedric doing it a couple of times. Please, Adelaide, just let me help. I will not judge you. I will never judge you. That is a promise,” Adrian told me.

“Fine, but grab me a new pair of underwear, would you?”

“Of course,” he said. I walked to the door and unlocked it, then quickly ran back to the toilet. He opened the door slowly and just looked at me. He never moved his eyes off of mine, even if they were glowing a dark grey. “Beautiful, don’t be sad. It’s going to be alright.”

“I just don’t understand what’s going on with him,” I mumbled.

“Me neither,” Adrian responded.

“I mean, summer was so perfect, but ever since he sat with Daphne, things have not been working out for us. I think he’s cheating on me, Adrian.”

“Don’t think like that.”

“No, I’m serious. I saw marks on his chest, and I didn’t give them to him. Fred knows what I went through when Cedric cheated on me. I just-”

“Don’t even think about it, Adelaide. Please you cannot get back into that. I don’t ever want you to think about doing what you did again.”

“I’ll try not to, Adrian. You know I can’t control it.”

“I’m begging you,” he pleaded. I wiped away some of the tears falling down his face, and then pulled him in for a hug. “I can’t lose my best friend.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you. Let’s get you all cleaned up, yeah?” I nodded and closed my eyes, so I didn’t have to watch him. I occasionally squirmed or winced when he cleaned me up, but he would just stop for a second, apologize, and then continue.

We kept at that until he was all done, and then he slid on the pair of underwear he brought, along with the sweatpants. He carried me into his bed since mine hadn’t been cleaned yet. While I got under his covers, he cleaned up my bed.

“Do you want to sleep in your bed or mine tonight? I’ll stay with you either way, but whichever one you want is fine,” Adrian said sweetly.

“Can we stay in yours please?”

“Absolutely,” he said, walking over to his bed.

Before hopping into the bed, he went to the bathroom to change into sleeping clothes. When he got into the bed, he brought me close to him and placed my head on his chest. He started to run his fingers through my hair because he knew that calmed me down.

We stayed like that for the whole weekend. I stayed in bed on Monday too because I just couldn’t see Fred, not yet at least.

\-------

Tuesday morning arrived, and I got ready for school. I put on all of my robes, and headed for class. I skipped breakfast at the Dining Hall because I knew I would have to see everyone.

I went to Flitwick’s class next, which had Fred, George, Lee, and Theo in it. I had gotten to the class first, but that was expected. Theo showed up next. He practically ran to me.

“Where were you yesterday? I mean after you left the party with Fred-”

I cut Theo off, “Please don’t talk about him. I just didn’t feel good.”

“Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want,” Theo suggested.

“No offense, Theo, but I’d rather not talk about it with you,” I scowled. I wasn’t trying to be mean, but I just couldn’t deal with the constant questions.

A couple other kids flowed into the classroom, and right after them was the twins and Lee. I sunk into my seat doing the best not to be seen, but it didn’t matter.

“Adelaide, I’m sorry I-”

I cut Fred off, “Stop, Fred. I don’t want to hear it. We are not talking about what happened because if you actually felt bad, you would have said this when I was alone, feeling heartbroken, in my room.”

“But I-”

“Leave her alone, Fred,” George cut him off. He leaned over to me to whisper in my ear, “He told me what happened, and I don’t think I’ve hated him more. I’m sorry, Addy. I didn’t go see you because I figured you needed space, but I am here to help you with whatever.”

“Yeah, me too,” Lee added in.

“Thanks, guys,” I mumbled.

The class went on, and then it was time to go to the next, and then the one after that. As I was walking to my next class, I saw something that confirmed my theory. I saw Daphne straddling Fred’s hips while also making out.

I didn’t know what to do other than laugh. I never actually thought Fred would cheat on me, but he was, and right in front of me too. The more I laughed, the more tears flew out of my eyes.

It was getting hard to see with the constant flow of tears, but I saw Fred and Daphne separate, and the next thing I knew, Fred was standing in front of me. I pushed on his chest, so he would get away from me, but he just grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him.

“You told me you weren’t cheating on me! You told me you would never cheat on me! Especially after C-Cedric,” I cried.

“Adelaide, I-”

“Don’t, Fred. Just don’t,” I cut him off. “I trusted you. More than anyone, and this is what you do?”

“I don’t know what happened-“

“Did I do something to make you want to cheat on me? I mean- Was I not good enough for you?”

“That’s not it-“ Fred was cut off. 

“That’s exactly it. He likes me better than he could ever like you,” Daphne smirked.

I ignored her. “You could’ve just told me you didn’t want to be together anymore,” I cried. 

“Lai-”

“Stop, Fred.” Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner where no one could see us. I had tears falling down my face so hard, I didn’t know if I could ever stop. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Adelaide, listen to me. I don’t know why I did what I did, but I’m sorry.”

“Piss off, Fred. You did it. That’s the problem here,” I spat. 

“I can’t lose you,” Fred said, tears starting to fall down his face. 

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you decided to cheat on me. Especially with h-h-her,” I sobbed out. “We’re done, Fred.”

“What do you mean ‘we’re done’?”

“Are you thick? I’m breaking up with you. Go be with Daphne fucking Greengrass because you want her more than me apparently.” Fred tried to talk to me more, but I stormed away.

I ran to my next class, which happened to be the one with Daphne, Fred, and Adrian. Once again, I was the first one in the class. Except for Professor Snape.

When I saw him at his desk, I quickly wiped away my tears and took a seat. “Ms. Frost, glad you could make it on time today,” Snape chuckled, looking down at his desk. I didn’t answer, but rather let a couple more sobs fall. He finally looked up and saw what a mess I was. “Adelaide, are you alright? Did something happen?”

“No. I-I don’t want to talk about it. I’m fine,” I mumbled.

The door opened, but fortunately, it was the person I needed right now; Adrian. He saw my face when I turned to the door, and quickly ran to me.

“Are you alright? What happened?” He asked, wiping away my tears.

“Just perfect,” I laughed.

“Are you hurting again? Does this have to do with Friday night?”

“No, but I was right,” I laughed again. “He’s been cheating on me with her. I saw them, so I ended it.”

“Good. You deserve better,” Adrian said, rubbing my arm.

“I’ve heard that before,” I scoffed, referring to when Cedric cheated on me.

“This is different, and you know that.”

“Yeah, I thought Fred would be better. It was stupid for me to move on so quickly,” I whispered the last part.

“It’ll get better. I promise. You’re sure you aren’t hurting or bleeding again?”

“I’m sure,” I responded.

“Why would she be bleeding?” Fred asked. Adrian and I both jumped because we didn’t hear Fred come in.

I didn't know what to say. He didn’t know how bad he had hurt me, and I was scared to tell him. “Uh-”

“Because you hurt her,” Adrian cut me off. “You hurt her so bad, it took her the whole weekend to stop bleeding!”

“Adrian, please stop yelling,” I mumbled.

“You didn’t tell me that,” Fred said, tears falling down his face. “I really did hurt you?”

“I wouldn’t have kicked you out if you weren’t, but you were too mad to care,” I spat.

“I-I never meant to hurt you. I would never try to hurt you. Adelaide, I’m so sorry,” Fred cried.

“Screw you, Fred,” I spat. “I tried telling you to stop and calm down, but you didn’t listen.”

“I didn’t-” Fred was stopped by the slamming of some books.

We looked around to see some kids had filled in the room, but none of them were the cause of the noise. It was Professor Snape. “We’re done here. There’s no class today. You’re all dismissed,” Snape said, shooing off the kids.

“Adelaide-”

I cut Fred off, “Just leave me alone, Fred. Please. That’s all I ask.”

“You heard her, Wealsey,” Snape scowled. “Go, but be back here later for detention.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Fred defended.

“You know exactly what you did,” he said while glancing at me. “You’re lucky I don’t have you kicked out of the school.”

With that, Fred and everyone besides Adrian, Snape, and I had left the classroom. “Thank you, Professor, but you didn’t have to do that,” I said.

“Why do you keep defending him? He needed to be punished, Addy,” Adrian spoke.

“Mr. Pucey is right,” Snape said. “And you’re welcome. Not to mention, it had to have been necessary if you called me ‘Professor’. That never happens.”

We all laughed. Snape then dismissed us from the class. I started to walk towards Adrian and my room. “I’m just going to go sleep and cry for the rest of the day, but I’ll see you after,” I said, ignoring whatever Adrian responded with.

I knew I shouldn’t have been alone right now, but I can’t keep talking to people. The pain was too much. It might’ve looked like it didn’t bother me, but I was dying inside.

My mind started to get clouded like the last time I made one of the worst decisions of my life, but I never knew how to control it. Much like my eyes, which were now a bright white. Amplifying the fearful void feelings I had.

Hi GUYS! I’m sorry I know that is probably not what you wanted, but there will be PLENTY of revenge smut as the story goes on.

I am trying to write as much as possible, but it is hard because I am a full time student. I will update you guys when I can and let you know what’s going on.

I want you all to know I posted my Theo Nott fanfic, and I have my first chapter out! It is called “The Lust of Affairs”. I also posted the hogwart houses spotify playlists (marissahazel54 is my spotify), so go check that out!

I love all of you and your support. I am always here to talk, so don’t be afraid to message me. Love you guys -M


	17. the fight

A/N: this is what Adelaide’s outfit looks like during the party. TW: self harm, possible relapse, sexual assault, and violence

As I walked back to my room, I could feel the growing stares beaming on me. The more I walked, the more my head started to throb. I brought my hands up to hold my head as I walked because the pain started to increase.

As I was walking, someone grabbed my arms and stopped me from walking. They held me close, and told me to breathe.

I knew the voice, but my head was hurting too bad for me to concentrate. I pulled myself back from the person holding me, so I could look at their face. It was Theo.

“Adelaide, are you alright?” He asked, bringing his thumb up to wipe my tears. I just shook my head no because I didn’t want to talk about it. “Wanna sit over here?” He asked, gesturing to an empty corner.

I didn’t verbally answer him, but instead, I just walked over to the spot he gestured. I slid my back down the wall and kept going until I hit the floor. He walked over and did the same as I did.

“What happened? You can be honest with me,” Theo said softly.

“He cheated on me with Greengrass,” I whispered.

“Fred did?” Theo asked. I just nodded my head. “Adelaide, I’m so sorry.”

“I broke up with him,” I added. I started to cry again, so Theo pulled me in for a hug.

“Were you going to your room?” I nodded again. “Want me to walk you there and stay with you?”

“Why, so you can make sure I don’t relapse again? Make sure you watch out for Adelaide when she’s sad or mad or feeling any type of emotion because she might go back to coke again,” I said, yelling the last part.

“I just didn’t want you to be alone. No one should be alone when these things happen,” Theo soothed. He grabbed my hand to make sure I was walking with him, and he brought me to my room.

It took us a couple of minutes, but we got there. We got to the portrait on the wall, so I muttered the password, “Purple apple tree.”

“You got a weird password,” Theo laughed.

“Tell me about it,” I laughed back. I stepped into the common room first, and pulled Theo in since we were still holding hands. Once we got in the room, I lit my little fireplace, and went to sit in front of it. Theo followed.

“Adelaide, can I ask you a question?” I nodded my head. “What do your eyes mean right now?” He asked while looking into my greyish-white eyes. “I mean I know grey means you're sad, but I’ve never seen the white before.”

“You know what my eye colors mean?”

“Only the ones I have seen,” he mumbled.

I smiled and laughed. “Um, I’m not really sure what they mean right now. I usually get this color after a panic attack, but I’m not exactly sure what it means,” I responded to his question from earlier.

“Oh,” he said with worry in his eyes.

“It was stupid,” I mumbled.

“What was?”

“Getting with Fred, moving on from Cedric so fast, all of it.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Adelaide. Not everyone grieves in the same way, so moving on quickly could’ve been your way of grieving,” Theo said softly.

“How do you always know the right thing to say?”

Theo shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a natural gift I guess.” We both laughed.

I looked over at Theo, and he was doing the same. I didn’t look away, but rather looked deeper into his ocean blue eyes. “Maybe if I waited I could’ve found someone who really wanted me,” I whispered.

“Fred did want you. He just took you for granted, but I get what you’re saying. Things would’ve definitely looked different if you waited,” Theo said, moving a strand of hair that had fallen, out of my face.

“How different?” I asked, unsure of what he means.

“Well, you would definitely still be quidditch captain and head girl, but I mean relationship wise things would be different. ‘Cause I do know someone who likes you a lot.”

“Who?” I asked, my eyes turning an icy blue shade.

“Why are you scared?”

“What- I’m-I’m not scared,” I stuttered.

“Your eyes are saying you are.”

“I’m not scared, not exactly.”

“You can talk to me,” he spoke slowly.

“I’d rather just continue the conversation we were having before.” I turned my attention away from Theo and looked towards the warm fire pit in front of me.

“There’s truly only one way that we can continue the conversation,” Theo said. I didn’t respond to him, but I also couldn’t. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek and turned my face so I was looking at him. He started to inch closer towards my lips and I did the same with him. The second our lips touched I pulled back, more like jumped back.

“I-I’m sorry,” I mumbled.

“No, Adelaide. Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have done that. It was wrong. You and Fred just broke up,” Theo said. I could see tears start to form in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

“Theo, don’t blame yourself. I was acting dumb before. I knew you were talking about how you like me, and I acted like I didn’t so you could keep talking about it. I’m just- I don’t have a good head space right now.” Tears were now falling down my cheeks.

I lied before. I was scared, and I am now, but not of what everyone thinks. I’m afraid of myself. I’m afraid of what I can do to myself, and that fear is only growing as this situation progresses.

Unknowingly, I got up and ran for my room. I could hear Theo run after me, but I locked the bathroom door before he could stop me. My breath was incredibly ragged and the tears were flowing irrevocably.

“Adelaide, please open the door. You can’t be alone right now. I saw your eyes change. They’re white. Please open the door,” he cried.

I backed away from the door and looked into the mirror. He was right. My eyes were a bright white. This happened after Cedric died, and the time Fred saved me from jumping off one of the stands at the quidditch pitch.

I didn’t think I’d feel like this again. I thought when Andromeda obviated my pain from Cedric’s death, the pain I felt from myself would leave too. But it didn’t. I still feel the utter hatred inside myself. The constant feeling of wanting to die.

I could hear Theo banging on the door and struggling to cast a spell, but I drowned it out. I closed my eyes and attempted to let the black and dark feeling wash over my body. I wanted to drop. Drop so hard I wouldn’t have to feel like this anymore.

“Adelaide, you open this door right now or I’m going to get Adrian or Fred,” he sobbed. Their names brought me back. Back from the edge like they had so many times. I didn’t want to do it because I just wanted to stop the pain, but I opened the door. The second I did, Theo was holding me in his arms. Squeezing me tighter than I’ve ever been held before.

Theo looked over to the counter and saw the razor blade I had present. My face showed as much shock as he had because I didn’t realize how hard I blacked out. I didn’t even remember putting that there.

When I saw the blade, I fell to the floor, but Theo caught me. We both just sat there as he held me.

“I’m sorry,” I cried.

“Shhh, I got you. You’re not going anywhere,” Theo cried back, but muffled his tears to calm me down.

“Theo, I know we haven’t been friends for too long, but I-I don’t want to lose this friendship,” I mumbled.

“Me neither. I won’t try to kiss you or flirt with you again. Well, not for a long time at least,” he laughed, and, in turn, it caused me to laugh.

Theo held me in his arms until I fell asleep.

\----

The two weeks were hard. Seeing Fred and not wanting to cry, seeing Daphne and not wanting to hex her, seeing Theo and acting oblivious to what happened that night, all of it. George, Lee, and Adrian made it seem somewhat normal though.

The three of us were sitting at one of the tables in the library studying for Flitwick’s class. “C’mon, Adelaide, it will be fun! The last time we performed for a crowd was your party,” Lee whined.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” I said.

“We will cut out all of your duets with Fred, and then all you have to do is not look at him,” George added.

“Yeah, we play for the first half. Party for the second half,” Lee said.

“I don’t know how much of a good idea it is for me to party,” I mumbled.

“I’ll make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” Adrian said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Oh thanks so much,” I smiled sarcastically.

“Of course. What else am I here for?” Adrian joked.

We all laughed at his comment. “I’ll talk to Fred and fill him in. I think it would be best if we just wing it and don’t rehearse,” George said.

“Yeah, we don’t need rehearsal anyways,” Lee chimed in.

“Yeah, we don’t,” I added. “So, how is...you know.”

“Adelaide, he cheated on you. Stop asking about him,” Adrian whisper-yelled.

“I can’t help it,” I said, sinking into my seat.

“I still don’t get it,” George said. “I mean Fred has been in love with you since our first year here. I still don’t understand why he cheated, and everytime I ask him about it he just claims he doesn’t know either.” I just looked at him. My heart sinking deeper into my chest. “But if you don’t count the crying himself to sleep every night over all of it, he’s alright.”

George’s words brought tears to my eyes. “Hey, don’t cry,” Lee said.

“Sorry, guys. I’m just gonna head back to my room, but I’ll see you tomorrow at the party,” I said before walking to my room.

\----

Tomorrow came a lot faster than expected. I found what I was wearing to the party, grabbed it, and then headed to the boys’ dorm.

As I walked into the Gryffindor common room, I got loads of stares, and I wasn’t even wearing my party outfit yet. I saw some people ready to party, but not everyone had put on their ‘attire’ yet.

I walked up to the boys’ dorm and knocked four times, that’s how they knew it was me. I prepared myself for the possibility of who would open the door, and I had every right to be prepared.

“Hi,” I spoke to the red-headed boy I hadn’t talked to in over two weeks.

“Hi,” he said with a faint smile. “You don’t have to perform if you’re not ready, you know?”

“I know, but I think I’m good,” I responded.

“Good,” Fred said while moving out of the way, so I could walk in.

The four of us talked about the songs we were going to sing and in what order. That process didn’t take long, so right after, we all got dressed. I went to their bathroom to put on my clothes.

Right as I finished, I heard a knock on the door. “You done?” George asked.

“Yeah,” I responded. He quickly opened the door. “Well, hi.”

“Hi. I just wanted you to know that Daphne won’t be here tonight,” George whispered.

I cringed at the sound of her name. “Really? How’d you pull that off.”

“Theo is staying with her and making sure she doesn’t leave. They’re ‘studying’,” he said while putting up fake quotation marks. “In reality, he is just stalling.”

“I appreciate that,” I smiled. I pulled George in for a quick hug and then headed out of the bathroom. “You boys ready to rock?” I yelled. They all shouted as a response which caused me to laugh.

I was laughing so hard, I was practically on the floor. The feeling was so vibrant. I hadn’t had a good laugh with all of them, Fred included, in so long. I missed them. I missed the happy feeling I got when I was breathing the same air as them.

We headed downstairs to perform. I missed being up on the stage having everyone look up at me. The feeling was absolutely euphoric, especially during school time. Our performances in the common room were legendary.

After we performed we just hung around and partied. I had been playing cup pong with two Gryffindor girls, and a Hufflepuff girl.

I was so distracted in the game, I hadn’t realized how many people started to surround me until I felt a pair of cold hands wrap around my waist. I looked down at the hands to see whose they were, but I had never seen these hands before, at least not where they were currently.

I felt the person behind me inhale my scent and place a few kisses on my neck. I turned my head to see who it was, and I nearly threw up when I saw Cormac McLaggen.

I pushed him off of me and turned around to face him. “What the hell are you doing, McLaggen?”

“Don’t deny it, Frost. We’d be good togetherrr,” he slurred.

“You’re drunk,” I spat.

“And you’re beautiful,” he laughed. He tried to bring my face in for a kiss, but I moved out of the way before he could reach me. He stumbled after I moved, trying to regain his balance.

I tried walking away and leaving the current location of where I was, but McLaggen had followed me. He caught up to me and pushed me against the wall, his chest resting against my back. He started to whisper sensual-nothings in my ear while moving his hands over my body.

I tried to fight him off of me as he moved his hands over my breasts and then down to my heat and over my thighs, but he was strong, even if he was drunk as shit.

“Get off of me,” I mumbled trying to push him away.

“You know you want me,” he said slowly.

I felt my anger rise, and all I could see what a deep red. I couldn’t control it, but my body started to heat up like it did with Fred. He jumped off of me, and I turned around.

His eyes deepened to a dark color, but it was a scary dark. He brought up his hand and slapped my face before pushing me further into the cold wall.

When I turned my head back to see McLaggen, he wasn’t there. I scanned the room to try and see where he was, but I couldn’t find him, not until I looked down.

Fred had jumped on him and started to punch him. He was yelling at him to never touch me again, but things started to get fuzzy. All I could see was Fred and the pile of blood next to McLaggen’s face.

The next thing I knew, Adrian was moving me back, and George and Lee were pulling Fred off of Cormac. I pulled myself out of Adrian’s grip to run after Fred, who was currently being dragged upstairs by George and Lee. I knew Cormac was fine, other than having a messed up face, because he was just rolling over laughing. It grossed me out.

As I got up to the boys’ room, I heard yelling, and then I heard a bang. It made me jump, but I still continued into their room, not even knocking. I looked to see an angry Fred and hole in the wall.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Fred said. “Go.” He gestured to the door.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke, “No.” I could see George and Lee just look at each other, prominent confused looks on their faces. George was going to speak, but I cut him off, “Both of you, go. I need to be alone with Fred right now.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea-”

“Now!” I cut Lee off. The boys both exited the room. I went over to Fred, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the bathroom. “Sit down,” I said, pointing to the toilet.

He sat with no hesitation. I looked at my hands, which had some of the blood from Fred’s on it, looked at myself in the mirror, and then back to Fred.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Fred said.

“I’m not looking at you like anything. I’m just looking at you. I don’t even know what to think,” I mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Fred whispered.

“Don’t apologize. You were only standing up for me, which shouldn’t have ever been necessary because I should’ve stopped McLaggen before it got too far.”

“Hey, don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself. I watched that whole situation go down, and you didn’t do anything to engage it. You only pushed him away.”

I ignored Fred’s words and did my best to blink away the tears as I grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet. I ran it under some cold water and brought it to Fred’s hands.

He winced as I brought the cloth to his hand, and even squirmed. He wouldn’t stop moving actually, so I had to find a way to do it. “Screw it,” I said before hopping up to straddle his hips. “Now stay still.” He nodded and let me continue.

I grabbed his left hand and started to apply the washcloth once more. He had blood covering his hands, and I couldn’t see it yet, but I guarantee his knuckles would be bruised. I picked up his other hand and started to do the same thing.

“Your hands are probably going to hurt tomorrow,” I said softly.

“It’s okay,” he responded.

“It’s not okay, Freddie. I don’t want to see you in pain.”

“It was worth it though. I was protecting my girl,” he smiled. I blushed extremely hard at his words. I missed him. I know he hurt me really bad, but I just missed him, especially considering how close we were right now.

I lied when I was with Theo. It was unintentional, but I still lied. I knew why I moved on from Cedric so fast. I was in love with Fred. I was in love with him before Cedric even died.

As I looked into Fred’s eyes, I noticed something familiar. The way his eyes moved and his pupils dilated reminded me of something.

“Did you take anything at the party?” I asked.

“What?”

“Drugs? Alcohol?”

“I just had a shot of firewhisky, but that’s it. Why?”

“That’s not firewhisky,” I whispered so only I could hear.

What was going on with Fred’s eyes reminded me of when Cedric cheated because he didn’t do that on his own. Cedric’s eyes looked the exact same after I caught him cheating. If I was right, there was only one reason that caused Fred to cheat; veela magic.

Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter. It will get better as it goes on, especially the next chapter. We’ll get some more fluff with Fred and Adelaide, and you will understand everything soon enough.

In the beginning it got a little rough, so if anyone needs to talk about ANYTHING I am here! 

My insta/tiktok is voidevanss if you want to follow that, and my spotify is marissahazel54. I made the Hogwarts houses playlists if you guys wanted to listen to those.

I love you guys and I promise I will be back with another update soon! -M


End file.
